Les journals des maraudeurs
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: CHAPITRE 14!Louna et Amalia arrivent à Poudlard après un événement mystérieux.elles trouvent de vieux journaux au cours dune fouille et décide de les lire.ON EN DIT PAS PLUS!VENEZ LIRE POUR EN SAVOIR PLUS!
1. Just hear the sleigh bells jingling

D.A. C'est pas de nous! Sniff* Mais c'est pas grave! Parce que J.K Rowling est ma meilleur amie !  
  
*uhmm, Amalia* Pas toi encore! Ok.ok  
  
Je connais pas J.K Rowling et je la connaîtrais jamais ! WHAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Note d'auteur; S.V.P L.I.S.E.Z cette histoire! Cette histoire est écrit par 2 personnes, par Amalia Lupin et par moi, Louna lol  
  
Avec cette histoire  
  
Tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tum tum Doodoodoo doodoodoo  
  
Tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tumtum tum tum tum tum  
  
(c'est supposer d'être la toune de Mission impossible)  
  
~ Chapter 1, Just hear the sleigh bells jingling ~  
"Looouuunnnaaaa, t'es tu sure qu'on a le droit d'être ici ?.Amalia. Louna tourna la tête et la regarda.  
  
"Comment je suis censée le savoir? C'est ta maison, tes règles, ton père."Amalia la regarda avec un air qui voulait dire c'étais-ton-idée.  
  
Amalia marchait sur la pointe des pied pour ne pas attirer Remus où elles étaient mais.  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
"LOOOOUUNAAAAA!" dit Amalia entre ses dents  
  
"Quoi? " répondit Louna, comme si de rien n'était  
  
"Regarde ce que tu as fais, t'as fais tomber une boîte et là, tout est par terre!"  
  
Mais Louna n'écoutait pas, comme a son habitude, et regardait ce qui étais tombé.  
  
Toc, toc, toc.  
  
Amalia alla rejoindre Louna où elle était.  
  
"Remet tout dans la boîte! Mon père vient!"  
  
Louna pris toute la plie et la lança dans la boîte.  
  
Mais elle ne voulait pas s'en aller ailleur  
  
Amalia pris Louna par son épaule et la traîna ailleur. Croyez-moi, traîner une personne qui n'arrête pas de se débattre, de crier, se n'est pas facile.  
  
"LA FERME!"cria Amalia, Louna la regarda avec amusement.  
  
"QUOI?"demanda Amalia, écoeurer, quand elles entrèrent dans leur chambre  
  
Louna la regarda toujours avec se regard d'amusement, comme si elle riait d'elle.  
  
"QUOI?"  
  
elle ne bougea pas.  
  
"AH, ta gueule, tu me gosses"  
  
"Mais j'ai rien-"  
  
"QUOI???"  
  
"Mais j'ai même pas rien dit."  
  
Louna alla s'assoire sur son lit et commença a jouer avec un des livres et son collier tomba.  
  
Les deux filles de 13 ans regardaient les petits livres.  
  
"Louna." Dit Amalia, menaçante.  
  
"ONCLE REMUS! À L'AIDE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Louna sorti en courant de la chambre, Amalia derrière elle, pour avoir les livres. Et à ce moment  
  
P A F! ! ! ! !  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
"C'est quoi qui se passe ici? "   
  
"Ama.Ama.Amalia voulait prendre m-mes livres."  
  
"Est-ce que je peux les-"  
  
"NON!!!!!!" crièrent les 2 filles en même temps.  
  
Remus les regardèrent s'en aller avec amusement, se demandant comment il pourrait bien, un jour, comprendre les ados.  
  
Amalia pris un des livres et essaya de l'ouvrir. C'était comme si quelqu'un les avait coller avec de la colle extra-forte car il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Amalia? Pas assez forte pour ouvrir un simple p'tit livre? Dit Louna.  
  
Louna pris un des autres livres et s'était comme si elle avait prononcé une formule magique car le livre s'ouvrit facilement.  
  
"Louna. Le collier de ton père.brille." Chuchota Amalia, incertaine.  
  
Sur le collier était écrit 'pAtMoL'  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Comment était ce chapitre?Reviews please!!!! 


	2. Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, Fal...

D.A : Eh oui! C'est encore nous! Pourquoi mais POURQUOI les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas a nous? Ok, là tout est correct! Cette histoire est fais par nous mais les personnages sont pas a nous!Comme tout le monde le sait lol!  
  
N.A Je voudrais vous dire que le troisième corridor, non j'joke voyons! Bon ben c'est ça qui est ça !J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite! - Amalia  
  
2N.A J'voulais juste vous dire que j'ai pas traduit le reste parce que ça l'avait pas vraiment rapport avec ce temps-ci j'parle au mois de mars lol WAAAHAHAHAHAHA - Louna  
  
Um yeah, bye -Amalia  
  
~ Deck the halls with boughs of Holly Falalalala lala la la ~  
  
"Pis, qu'est-ce que ça fais si ça l'a brillé?" demanda Louna  
  
Amalia s'assit sur son lit et commença a penser, comme la méditeuse qu'elle était.  
  
Louna regarda la couverture du petit journal qu'elle tenait. Sur la couverture en cuir, il y avait un gros chien poilu, noir. Quand elle ouvrit le journal, sur la première page, il était écrit en bleu brillant 'pAtMoL'  
  
"Amalia, j'ai un journal. Le journal de mon père!!" cria Louna  
  
"C'est ça!"  
  
" De quoi c'est. De quoi, de quoi?"  
  
Amalia se leva marcha vers le journal. Elle le pris et commença a l'examiner mais ne pouvait l'ouvrir.  
  
"Louna, quand tu as ouvert le journal de ton père, t'as rien remarqué de spécial? demanda Amalia.  
  
"Ben, t'as dis que mon collier avait brillé." Répondit Louna en s'assisant et se releva aussitôt d'un bond.  
  
"J'me suis assis sur mon pau.pauvre tit chien.WHAA! Là il est mort et je ne pourrai jamais pu jouer avec!!!"  
  
"Louna."  
  
"*sniff* Quoi?"  
  
"C'est juste un toutou."  
  
Louna arrêta de pleurer et regarda son chien.  
  
"PIS!?"  
  
" Pis, j'ai décidé que depuis que ton collier a brillé quand tu as ouvert le journal, ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu portes pour l'ouvrir. Le collier est la clé!!"  
  
Louna la regarda encore.  
  
"Mais je pensais que c'était un collier!"  
  
Amalia pris sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.  
  
"R'garde, je vais t'expliquer tout ça plus tard, demain soir, on va aller dans la chambre à mon père et prendre son collier ok! Dit elle  
  
Louna hocha la tête et bailla.  
  
"Est-ce qu'on peut dormir la" demanda Louna  
  
Amalia rit.  
  
"Ben oui"  
  
Les deux filles entrèrent dans leur pyjama et dans leurs lits.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Louna commença a ronfler doucement.  
  
(N.A (D'Amalia) j'ai mis DOUCEMENT parce que Louna trouvait pas ça drôle.)  
  
Plus tard dans la nuit  
  
~-*-~ Dans le rêve de Louna ~-*-~  
  
"J'cours plus vite que toi! Tu ne m'auras jamais! Je suis le bonhomme en pain d'épice! Nananananaaaaaa!"  
  
"Reviens ici ou tu vas être en miettes si tu continues! " cria Louna  
  
Le bonhomme en pain d'épices s'arrêta et se retourna. Il grandissait, grandissait et ses canines en glaçage grandissaient aussi.  
  
"NOOOON!!!" cria Louna quand elle se réveilla de son rêve.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vu la face d'Amalia pleine de sang.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Coment étais se chapitre??REVIEWS PLEASE!!pis aussi lol vous autres les francais vous vous pensez plus gentil que les anglais ben prouver le car jusqua date dans notre version en anglais, on a 11 reviews pour 5 chapitre fak essayer de battre ça!!  
  
On aimerait remercier :  
  
miss-padfoot : merci merci davoir mis le premier reviews !!merci merci merci !*sniff* lol jespere que si tu as lu ce chapitre que tas aimer ! 


	3. Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow

D.A :Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, Warner Bross et Bloomsbury et on a pas l'intention de faire du plagia!  
N.A : bon ok!on va expliquer l'affaire des colliers lol. Chacun des marauders(patmol, queudvers, lunard et cornedrue)avait un collier écrit leur surnom dessus. Sirius avait donner le sien a Louna(car j' suis son tit bébé lol)pis Remus garde le sien dans un de ses tiroirs, celui de cornedrue ben il était dans la boîte(dsl si on la pas mentionner) pis celui de queudvers on sait pas pis presque tout le monde s'en fou de lui lol et chaque collier ouvre un des journals comme celui de Sirius ouvre seulement celui de Sirius voilà j'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux lol bye.  
  
Louna ne veut jamais mettre de note d'auteur lol(pas vrai!)  
  
fin du dernier chapitre :  
  
~-*-~ Dans le rêve de Louna~-*-~ "J'cours plus vite que toi! Tu ne m'auras jamais! Je suis le bonhomme en pain d'épice! Nananananaaaaaa!"  
  
"Reviens ici ou tu vas être en miettes si tu continues! " cria Louna  
  
Le bonhomme en pain d'épices s'arrêta et se retourna. Il grandissait, grandissait et ses canines en glaçage grandissaient aussi.  
  
"NOOOON!!!" cria Louna quand elle se réveilla de son rêve.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et vu la face d'Amalia pleine de sang.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~-*-~ Fin du rêve~-*-~  
Chapitre 3 Let it Snow Let it Snow Let it Snow  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ta gueule Louna! Donne moi une boîte de Kleenex à place de crier!" dit Amalia.  
  
"ONCLE REMUS, ONCLE REMUS! LE BONHOMME EN PAIN D'ÉPICES A EU AMALIA AVEC SES CANINES DE GLAÇAGE!"  
  
Amalia s'assit près d'elle en essayant de la calmer.  
  
"OH MON DIEU! IL Y A DU SANG SUR MES COUVERTURES, ONCLE REMUUUUUUUUUSSSS!OH! LE LIT D'AMALIA EST VIDE ET IL Y A DU SANG PARTOUT!!AU SECOURS!!AIDEZ-MOI QUELQU'UN!!"  
  
Remus entra dans la chambre en courant à moitié endormi et en s'enfargeant dans le tapis.  
  
"Amalia es-tu correct? Voici les Kleenex!"  
  
Remus alla calmer Louna.  
  
"Ahh, oncle Remus, toi!ONCLE REMUS T'A DU SANG SUR TES MAINS!QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE!LEMONDEESTASAFIN!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"LOUNA!"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Il y a des bonbons sur la table de la cuisine en bas." Dit-il.  
  
Louna sauta de son lit en attrapant son toutou qui était supposément *mort* et s'en allant en courant.  
  
Amalia avait arrêté se saigner du nez et Remus essuya ses doigts.  
  
"Je vais nettoyer la chambre, pendant ce temps va me chercher ma baguette dans ma chambre."  
  
Les yeux d'Amalia s'agrandirent quand Remus prononça d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre.  
  
"OK!" Elle parti en courant dans les escaliers pour aller chercher Louna dans la cuisine.  
  
dAnS lA cUiSiNe  
  
Louna était en train de manger des bonbons sur la table de la cuisine quand Amalia arriva en courant.  
  
Louna sauta de sa chaise et alla rejoindre Amalia.  
  
"T'es en vie!"  
  
"Mon nez saignait stupide." Dit Amalia en prenant Louna par le bras.  
  
"Où est-ce qu'on va?"  
  
"Dans la chambre à mon père"  
  
"Pourquoi??"  
  
"Prendre sa baguette."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Pour nettoyer notre tapis."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Parce que mon nez a saigné dessus."  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"ARRÊTE avec tes pourquoi. 1. On va prendre sa baguette. 2. On va regarder pour le collier de Remus. 3. Si tu fais du bruit pendant qu'on est dans la chambre, je vais-"  
  
"Me donner un coup de pied tellement fort que je vais embrasser la lune, ouais j'ai déjà entendu ça avant. Je suis pas stupide tu sais."  
  
Amalia regarda Louna avec un de ses regards.  
  
"HEY je ne le suis PAS!"  
  
Elles étaient déjà arriver a la chambre et entrèrent en commençant à regarder dans ses tiroirs.  
  
"Maintenant Louna ne fais pas de bruit car notre chambre est juste en dessous et il sait que sa baguette n'est pas dans ses tiroirs."  
  
BAM  
  
Amalia donna a Louna un regard noir.  
  
"Désolé, hey mais, c'est pas le collier que tu parlais?  
  
Amalia regarda le collier dans la main de Louna.  
  
"Oui."  
  
Amalia pris le collier et le mis dans un de ses poches. Elles sautèrent les marches et rejoignirent Remus.  
  
Remus les attendait au bord de la porte.  
  
*Je peux pas croire qu'elles ont toutes les deux 13 ans. Hey, ça veut dire que je devient vieux ! Et que je vais avoir à les endurer une autre année! *  
  
elles donnèrent la baguette a Remus et allèrent déjà préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain car l'autre journée d'après, c'est le 1 septembre. Même s'il était 6 :30 A.m, Il fallait qu'elles aillent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leur choses d'école.  
  
~*~  
  
Et ce chapitre???REVIEWS PLEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEE!!! Il faut absolument qu'on sache se que vous pensez de notre histoire et de ce chapitre!!!PLEEEEAAAASE  
  
On voudrait remercier :  
  
Arwin : merci bcp bcp bcp !!!j'espère que si tu as lu ce chapitre que tu as mieux compris lol !merci encore !  
  
miss-padfoot : sniff* 2 REVIEWS !!!sniff* sniff*MRCI MERCI!!!!TAS LU NOS CHAPITRE MERCI!!!jespere que tas aimer ce chapitre si tu as le 3!!MERCI sniff* 


	4. I live a normal life in a normal world

D.A : Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à nous ! On tient à vous dire que les titres des chapitres sont des titres de toune !  
  
N.A : Allô tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre à valu la peine d'être écrit pour le temps qu'on a passer à trouver les idées ! Bon ben pour ce chapitre c'est Louna qui a trouvé la plupart des idées. Elle est très fière d'elle et espère que vous allez aimer ! Louna tu veux tu écrire quelque chose ? Apparemment non lol - Amalia  
  
~*~*~*Chapitre précédent~*~*~* elles donnèrent la baguette a Remus et allèrent déjà préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain car l'autre journée d'après, c'est le 1 septembre. Même s'il était 6 :30 A.m, Il fallait qu'elles aillent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leur choses d'école.  
  
~*~*~* I live a normal Life in a normal world~*~*~*  
  
"Aller Amalia, tu vas avoir le temps de finir ce livre dans le train. " dit Remus en prenant le pot de poudre de cheminette.  
  
Amalia ferma son livre et suivit son père jusqu'à la cheminée. Louna était déjà là-bas.(dans cheminée;)) Surprise-surprise! Louna prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée.  
  
"Chemin de Traverse!" et pouf, Louna était partit. Amalia et Remus suivirent bientôt.  
  
Louna entra dans le Chaudron Baveur mais resta devant la cheminée.  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de t'ôter de là miss, c'est une grosse journée aujourd'hui et tu vas te faire rentrée dedans " dit le barman.  
  
Louna regarda la cheminée quand Amalia et Remus arrivèrent.  
  
"Louna!" Louna s'ôta du chemin en riant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent et sortirent sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
"Bon, je vous fais confiance pour acheter tout ce qui vous manque comme affaire d'école. Et faites rien de stupide! " dit Remus en les regardant.  
  
"Merci bye!" Dirent-elles quand elle recevirent leur argent. Louna et Amalia marchèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch. Louna s'arrêta pour admirer le Nouvel Éclair de Feu. Amalia regarda son amie et roula ses yeux, essayant de l'arracher de la fenêtre. Mais Louna avait une tête dure et ne bougea pas, resta là à admirer l'Éclair de Feu.  
  
Amalia soupira et dis -Très bien! Et se dirigea vers Fleuri et Bots  
  
Amalia regardais où elle marchais mais quand elle rentra dans une personne de 3 pieds, elle se le fit savoir  
  
-Regarde ou tu vas pétasse. Dit la petite fille de 4 ans. Elle avait les cheveux blond et des yeux bleu, elle pouvait être gentille si elle n'avait pas ce petit air supérieur et autre chose qui venait avec.  
  
-Toi, touche pas à ma cousine! Dit un gars en la poussant  
  
BAM  
  
Le gars avec des cheveux blond tenait son nez qui saignait  
  
-Pis toi touche pas à ma s?ur encore une fois! Dit Louna en craquant ses jointures  
  
-Tu vas entendre parler de Drago Malfoy espèce de petite sorcière(lol la réplique)  
  
-Et une bonne à par de ça! Dit Louna en regardant le gars s'en aller. Amalia faisais juste la regarder  
  
-P'PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Cria Amalia, en courant avec Louna sur ses talons. Quand elle arriva à son père elle vit qu'il parlait avec Lucuis Malfoy. Amalia alla en arrière de son père et Louna la regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi frapper un gars aussi cave que lui était mal.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Louna? Demanda Remus mais avant que Louna ait pu parler, Drago avait rejoint son père.  
  
-Père, j'ai tombé et je crois que je me suis cassé le nez, est-ce qu'on put retourner à la maison?  
  
Louna commença à rire  
  
-T'as pas tombé espèce de menteur, je t'ai frappé pour avoir poussé ma s?ur. Dit-elle en riant mais ses yeux avait de la fureur dedans  
  
Lucius regarda son gars pendant quelque instant, dis salut à Remus par un signe de tête et parti avec Drago  
  
-T'as frapper une fille! Cria t-il fâché. Bien que Lucius n'approuva pas les Lupin et Black et autre famille sorcière, il ne voulait pas que personne pense du mal de sa famille  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent  
  
Quand ils furent loin de voir et entendre, Remus se retourna vers sa fille et Louna et soupira  
  
Louna regarda Amalia pour des réponses mais il se fit déjà tard et se dépêchèrent d'acheter le reste de leurs affaire et retournèrent a la maison  
  
~*~*~*~*~*À la maison~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amalia traîna Louna dans sa chambre aussitôt qu'elles furent dans le maison  
  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît pourquoi c'est mal de frapper un criss de cave de gars comme lui? Demanda Louna  
  
-Parce que son père a beaucoup d'influence sur tout ce qui concerne Poudlard et le ministère de la magie qu'il peut faire perdre la job de mon père. Dit Amalia  
  
-Oh.Ben on peut tu lui faire quelque chose d'autre à lui?demanda Louna  
  
Amalia avait l'air de pensé et dit  
  
-Oui  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SVPPPP REVIEWS!!!DITES-NOUS COMMENT VOUS AVEZ TROUVER ÇA!!  
  
Remerciements :  
  
miss-padfoot : MERCI MERCI MERCI !!3 REVIEWS !sniff c trop sniff whaaaaa!!lol merci merci pis j'espère que t'aime ce chapitre  
  
MPZT : MERCI !!!MERCI BEAUCOUP ! MERCI POUR TES 3 REVIEWS(pour cette histoire !) TOI AUSSI !!!sniff* j'espère que t'as aimer celui-ci  
  
Arwin : Merci Arwin !!merci beaucoup ! Les affaires d'écris dans les tits journals, ils vont venir pt dans le 6 ou 7 chapitre car le 5 est déjà écrit en anglais pis ben pour de vrai on a pas encore écris les journals !mais c un détail j'te promet d'essayer pour le 6 ou le 7 !promis !merci encore !j'espère que toi aussi t'as aimer ce chapitre !  
  
Bon ben voilà !Mais pour que j'mamuse à traduire le 5 chapitre, il nous faus plus que 5 reviews pis je vous joke pas c'est vrai ! Si j'ai pas lus que 5 reviews pour ce chapitre ben le 5 va venir quand ça va me tenter car écrire quand ta juste 2 reviews ben...tk il nous faus des reviews pour continuer ben que je continue a traduire lol byebye pis reviever svp ! 


	5. I'm just a kid

D.A :Tout est à moi !!!  
  
'AMALIA ! dis la vérité !!'  
  
'Ou sinon ?'  
  
'Je vais.heu.byebye !!'  
  
'Hein ? Ok, ok, tout est à J.K Rowling, Contente ??'  
  
'Nan, hihihi'  
  
N.A : bon ok ! In va essayer d'éclaircire certain point. Remus et Sirius n'élève pas pentoute leurs fille ensemble(on va expliquer dans un chapitre plus tard !)C'est juste que même si Lucius N'APPROUVE pas, dans le fond ne les aime pas, certaines famille de sorciers de sang pur, comme Lupin et Black et autre famille au sang pur(même si pt lupin pis black, ces familles la, sont pt pas du sang pur mais on sen fou, on a dis qu'ils l'étaient lol)c'est juste pour donner des exemples de famille au sang pur, fak vu que Lupin étais là ben on a dit lui comme exemple. Vous comprenez ?J'espère^_^, tk bonne lecture !  
  
~*~*~*Chapitre précédent~*~*~*~ Amalia traîna Louna dans sa chambre aussitôt qu'elles furent dans le maison  
  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît pourquoi c'est mal de frapper un criss de cave de gars comme lui? Demanda Louna  
  
-Parce que son père a beaucoup d'influence sur tout ce qui concerne Poudlard et le ministère de la magie qu'il peut faire perdre la job de mon père. Dit Amalia  
  
-Oh.Ben on peut tu lui faire quelque chose d'autre à lui?demanda Louna  
  
Amalia avait l'air de pensé et dit  
  
-Oui  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapitre 5 I'm just a kid~*~*~*~  
  
-Aller vient, merde il y a pas de place. Dit Louna sans regarder où elle allait  
  
-Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Dit la fille qui avait rentrer dans Louna  
  
La fille avait des cheveux vagués et était accompagnée de 2 gars, une avec les cheveux roux et un autre avec les cheveux en bataille noir et des lunettes.  
  
-Est-ce que vous arrivez à trouver un compartiment vide ? demanda Amalia  
  
La fille regarda ses amis et acquiescèrent de la tête.  
  
-Ouais mais il y a un homme dedans, est-ce que vous voulez venir vous assir avec nous ?  
  
-Ouais sure ! dirent Amalia et Louna en même temps.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et quand Amalia et Louna virent l'homme elles rirent. Ils s'assirent et se présentèrent  
  
-Allô, je suis Hermione, et se sont mes amis Harry et Ron.  
  
-Je suis Amalia et c'est Louna, elle vit avec moi, dans quelle maison êtes- vous ?  
  
-On est tous les 3 dans Gryffondor. On vous a pas vu avant et vous avez l'air trop vieilles pour être en première année.  
  
-On a été transférés d'une autre école nommée Snowy Owl, on est en troisième. Répondit Louna  
  
Louna commença à regarder Harry et dit à Amalia  
  
-Hey c'est pas le gars sur la photo chez toi Amalia ?  
  
-T'as une photo d'Harry chez toi ? demanda Ron  
  
-Nan, c'est pas Harry c'est un des meilleurs amis de papa, James.  
  
Ce fût au tour d'Harry d'observer Amalia  
  
-Quoi ?demanda Amalia éc?urer  
  
-C'est qui se gars là ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet  
  
-C'est une prof.je pense. Dit Louna après avoir reçu un regard glacial d'Amalia  
  
Louna la regarda avec un regard pourquoi-tu-fais-ce-regard-là.  
  
-Son nom est R.J Lupin, dis Amalia faisans semblant de regarder sa valise  
  
La porte du compartiment soudainement et nul autre apparut que leur rival a tous Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Qui voilà, Potter, son chien de Weasley et la sang de bourbe. IL paraît que ton père a finalement trouver un peu d'or cet été. Mais je vois que ça la pas fait beaucoup de changement sur ton apparence. Potter doit maintenant surveiller ses arrières, maintenant que ce cave de Black est à ses trousses. Qui c'est ? demanda t-il  
  
Amalia et Louna s'étaient lever en même temps et grincèrent des dents.  
  
-Black n'est PAS un CAVE ! siffla Louna frustrer  
  
-Et c'est le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cria Amalia, les 2 filles lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier  
  
Un peu de peur traversa ses yeux bleu(tout cute c yeux^_^lol joke) -Venez. Dit il a ses 2 chiens stupide et stupidar  
  
Malfoy s'en alla accompagner par ses 2 pots de colles, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Le Poudlard express s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et 2 personnes entrèrent  
  
-Ouch  
  
-Tu t'es assis sur moi !  
  
-Ginny ?  
  
-RON ??  
  
-Où est mon crapaud ?  
  
-Neville ?  
  
-Hermione ?  
  
-Louna ! elle dit son propre nom  
  
-LOUNA !(amalia)  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Arrrg !  
  
-Vos gueules !  
  
-Relax !  
  
-Jeune fille tu.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore et un grande ombre qui ressemblait à une personne resta dans le cadre de porte. Un soudain courant d'air glacial envahi le compartiment et tout le monde pensa à des pensées tristes.  
  
BAM  
  
R.J Lupin pris sa baguette et en fit sortir des formes argentées et firent partir la chose.  
  
Les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde regarda par terre pour trouver Harry..et Louna étendu par terre. Harry se réveilla et reçu du chocolat  
  
-Je veux du chocolat moi aussi ! chiala Louna.  
  
Remus la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire très-drôle, et ils repartirent. Il expliqua à Harry ce qu'était les Détraqueurs.  
  
Peu de temps après le Poudlard express arriva à la gare de Poudlard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ;* ;* ;*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fak comment étais ce chapitre la gang ?en espérant qu'il y ait plus de monde qui lise pis en espérant que vous avez aimer ça pis qu'on va avoir des reviews !  
  
Remerciement :  
  
MPZT : merci merci !Pour avoir eu la patience de lire tout jusqua date^_^jespere qu'il ta plus celui la !  
  
Alana-chantelune : merci pour ton review j'espère que t'a un peu mieux compris pour Remus et Sirius et que t'a aimer ce chapitre !  
  
Miss-padfoot : merci pour ton review !j'espere que t trouver que ta trouvé qu'il y avait moins d'expression québécoise dans ce chapitre j'ai essayer un peu de réglé ce problème !  
  
LolieShing : merci merci pour ton review ! Jespere que ta aimer celui ci !  
  
MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWVERS !! sincèrement Louna et Amalia 


	6. He Mele No Lilo

D.A : ummmm ouais.Si j'était J.K Rowling, je serais riche pis on aurait 2 enfants.mais j'le suis pas. Je suis une fille de 15 ans pis j'habite dans le pays dans une ville perdue  
  
N.A : ben.*se baisse pour éviter une bombe qui est lancé* On sait on sait ! Ça l'a pris vraiment du temps avant qu'on écrive la suite(chap 5 et 6) mais on est désolé, on a été.occuper par l'école.En t k Louna tu veux tu écrire quelque chose ?~Amalia  
  
2N.A : SURPRIE !!J'écris quelque chose. Amalia a jamais d'idée pour les D.A.Moi non plus mais c'est un détail. C'est vrai qu'on était occuper par la maudite école. On s' était pas vu depuis Noël.~Louna  
  
~*~*~*~Chapitre précédent~*~*~*~*~  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore et un grande ombre qui ressemblait à une personne resta dans le cadre de porte. Un soudain courant d'air glacial envahi le compartiment et tout le monde pensa à des pensées tristes.  
  
BAM  
  
R.J Lupin pris sa baguette et en fit sortir des formes argentées et firent partir la chose.  
  
Les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde regarda par terre pour trouver Harry. et Louna étendu par terre. Harry se réveilla et reçu du chocolat  
  
-Je veux du chocolat moi aussi ! chiala Louna.  
  
Remus la regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire très-drôle, et ils repartirent. Il expliqua à Harry ce qu'était les Détraqueurs.  
  
Peu de temps après le Poudlard express arriva à la gare de Poudlard  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Chapitre 6 ; He mele No Lilo~*~*~*~*~ Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Louna et Amalia suivirent les première année pour la cérémonie de la répartion.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait qu'on affronte un vrai dragon pour savoir dans quelle maison on va être répartit. Les 2 filles l'avaient entendu d'une petite fille de première année. Jason, un troisième année qui les accompagnaient, leurs avait raconté des histoire d'horreur.  
  
En tout il y avait 7 étudiants qui venaient d'une autre école de sorcellerie.  
  
Quand tous les élèves de première année furent répartit, Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Étudiants, cette année, dû a un grave accident à Snowy Owl, Académi de la magie, les 7 élèves restant ont été acceptés ici. Nous allons maintenant procédé à leur répartition.  
  
-Louna Bl-  
  
-C'EST MOI ! coupa Louna  
  
Louna alla s'assoire sur le tabouret et le professeur déposa le chapeau sur sa tête.  
  
Oooooohhhh  
  
Une autre ?  
  
Est-ce que les Maraudeurs vont revenir ?  
  
Je suis presque sur que tu as ta place dans GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Louna sauta du tabouret, toute contente, et alla s'asseoir en face de Ron.  
  
-MIKAEL DEER ! - SERPENTARD  
  
-BRYANNA DESJARDINS ! -POUFSOUFFLE  
  
-JASON LORE ! -GRYFFONDOR  
  
-AMALIA L. -J'SUIS LÀ!  
  
Amalia alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret comme les autres élèves avaient fait avant.  
  
Ah, il en manque plus qu'un  
  
Une élève qui déteste les règles et avide de faire ses preuves, peut être que tu devrais être envoyés à Serpentard.  
  
Mais je vois que ton père, ton amie, Black, ont une forme animagus  
  
Tu devrais être envoyée à GRYFFONDOR !  
  
Amalia alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie pendant que Maxim Martinez fut envoyé à Serpentard et Sammy Wingby à Serdaigle.  
  
Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas là.  
  
Quand Dumbledore annonça le début du festin, Louna et Ron attrapèrent un pilon de poulet du même plat.  
  
-Hey Ron, c'est ça ? Où sont tes 2 amis ? demanda Amalia  
  
Ron ne répondit pas, il était trop occuper à mâcher son poulet et ses patates pilées dans sa bouche.  
  
-Ron.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Amalia commença à devenir frustrer.  
  
-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
  
Ron regarda aux alentour de lui, jurant avoir entendu son nom et attrapa un morceau de pain.  
  
Amalia regarda Louna avec du feu dans les yeux. Louna sourit à l'idée d'Amalia. Voyant Amalia prendre le pichet de jus de citrouille, Louna prit une grosse cuillérée de patates pilées.  
  
-Rooonnnn. dirent les 2 filles en même temps  
  
Il leva les yeux en direction des filles et quand il vit se qu'elle tenaient, il se baissa(N.A. dans cette histoire, les table de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont une à côté de l'autre)-HEY !  
  
Au ralenti.Amalia et Louna virent leurs projectiles voler dans les airs vers une certaine tête blonde  
  
SPLASH !  
  
Malfoy tourna lentement sa tête pour faire face aux filles, jus de citrouille mélangé avec des patates pilées atterrirent sur sa tête blonde.  
  
Comme un parfait idiot, Ron cria -FOOD FIGHT ! en lançant une tarte à la crème dans la face de Louna.  
  
Prenant les fèves vertes du plat Amalia regarda son père, qui se tenait la tête avec ses 2 mains, essayant de ne pas faire un gros sourire à Snape qui le regardait.  
  
-Hey toi ! quelqu'un cria  
  
Amalia se retourna  
  
SPLASH  
  
Dumbledore se leva et cria SILENCE !  
  
-Je prierais à Miss Louna et à miss Amalia de se rendre dans mon bureau immédiatement.  
  
Ron regarda les filles et tous 3 souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre  
  
~*~*~Dans le bureau de Dumbledore~*~*~  
  
Louna et Amalia entrèrent dans le bureau avec de l'admiration. C'était tellement grand, à comparé de leur ancien bureau du directeur à Snowy Owl(pour y avoir été souvent^_^) -Maintenant, Miss Black et Miss Lupin. Vous avez entrées dans cette école il y a de cela 32 minutes et 25 secondes et vous vous êtes déjà mis dans le trouble. Pensez-vous qu'une retenue serait suffisant Professeur Lupin ?  
  
Amalia avala avec difficulté pendant que Louna continuait de rire en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
  
Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Louna et fronça des sourcils pour la faire arrêter.  
  
-Oh, allô oncle Remus, Louna essaya de paraître innocente  
  
Remus fronça juste les sourcils, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air content  
  
-Peut-être qu'elles devraient en recevoir une. Avec le professeur Snape en plus.  
  
-QUOI ??cria quelqu'un  
  
-Lupin, il est hors de question que je leur fasse faire leurs retenues, ce n'est pas MON enfant ni MA nièces et je ne veux PAS !  
  
-Professeur Lupin, professeur Snape accepte cette retenue, vous devrez y aller, vos valises vous attendent. Votre retenue va être à 10hpm, aux donjon, dans 4 jours  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~Première jour de cours~*~*~  
  
-Aller Louna, on est déjà en retard pour le premier cours ! cria Amalia  
  
Elles couraient dans le hall pour aller aux donjons.  
  
Dans la salle de classe, Snape devenait impatient, debout devant la porte, attendant pour les élèves manquant. La cloche sonna et Snape se retourna pour regarder la salle de classe.  
  
Amalia courait avec Louna sur ses talons. Elle regardait sa montre en entrant dans la salle  
  
BAM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alors commen l'avez vous trouver ?est-ce que vous avez mieux compris ?jme suis forcer pour bien écrire cette fois la !^_^ !Écoutez ça !Recevoir un review ça change pas kle monde mais ça fais tjrs plaisir pour les auteurs !pas pire hein^_^jpense que vs avez compris !pour ceux qui non pas compris c REVIEW PLEASE !  
  
Remerciment à : Shiny !:merci on a continuer ! MPZT !: ben voilà ton 6 chapitre !!jespere que ta aimer !  
  
aranel morticia black : ben voilà !merci pour ton review!  
  
tangerinedream : allo !ok ben jespere que dans cette *traduction* cétais moins mélangeant !me suis plus forcé !^_^ok pour les journals oui je sais lhisoitre est sencer être basé dessus mais je promet d'en parler a Amalia pour que dans le prochain chapitre, il y en aille des choses sortis des journal, mais pour l'histoire d'amour l'histoire n'est pas basé sur ça dsl !  
  
Pour les autres qui attendent c'est quoi qu'il est écrit dans les journals, je promet dessayer d'en parler à Amalia ! A oui je ais ya une faute dans le titre mais avouez que ca sonne mieux journal des maraudeurs que les journaux des maraudeurs !lol tk byebye ! Louna(et amalia)^_^ 


	7. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans le t...

D.A : Tout est à J.K pis c' est comme ça…

N.A : kikou tlt ! Nous sommes là! Donc voici le chapitre 7…mais…SINCEREMENT DÉSOLÉ ! ya aucun bout des journaux encore….On promet d'essayer d'en écrire pour le prochain chapitre…ESSAYER !…dsl pour tout ceux qui attende pour ça…tk voici le chap 7 ! J'espere que vous allez aimer !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Aller Louna, on est déjà en retard pour le premier cours ! cria Amalia  
  
Elles couraient dans le hall pour aller aux donjons.  
  
Dans la salle de classe, Snape devenait impatient, debout devant la porte, attendant pour les élèves manquant. La cloche sonna et Snape se retourna pour regarder la salle de classe.  
  
Amalia courait avec Louna sur ses talons. Elle regardait sa montre en entrant dans la salle  
  
BAM  
  


~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 6 :C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans le temps des fêtes_**~*~*~*~

Amalia courait toujours, Louna sur ses talons. Elle regarda sa montre pendant qu'elle entrait dans la salle de classe. Sans regarder où elle allait, elle heurta le professeur, mais Louna qui ne regardait pas où elle allait(naturellement)heurta Amalia et les 3 tombèrent sur le sol glacé.

-Regardez où vous aller petites idiotes! Louna et Amalia se relevèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places.

-10 points de moins pour Gryffindor pour être arrivées en retard!

Louna se leva d'un bond et dis

-Nous ne sommes pas en retard! C'est les autres qui sont en avance !

La cloche sonna

-20 points de moins à Gryffindor pour avoir poussées son professeur! 

-On ne vous a poussées! Vous devriez être suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas rester devant la porte quand vous savez qu'il y a des personnes qui vont arriver!

-50 POINTS DE MOINS À GRYFFINDOR POUR ÊTRE ARROGANTES ET FATIGUANTES!

Amalia se leva calmement et dit

-Monsieur, nous ne sommes qu'ici depuis peut-être quelques heure, mais j'ai tout lu les règlements de l'école et AUCUN RÈGLEMENTS ne vous permet d'ôter des points parce que vous êtes fâché ET de mauvaise humeur! Cependant il y a un règlement qui dit que vous devez nous écrire une lettre d'excuse pour nous avoir rentré dedans!

Snape devint rouge, vert et mauve et toutes les couleurs que vous pouvez imaginer!(Mais peut-être pas kaki…)Ok d'abord…Kaki aussi…Et il partit à leur crier dessus

-#@%*$î¶§

McGonagall passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur

-Par Merlin, Severus, dîtes-moi quelle est la cause de tout ce vacarme?!

Snape s'assit à son bureau, écoeurer

McGonagall regarda dans la classe et vit Louna et Amalia, debout, avec un sourire

-Je vois que vous avez déjà obtenu votre première retenue Miss Louna et Miss Amalia. Dit'elle, essayant de cacher son sourire. Elle s'éloigna de la classe, sans oublier de dire à Snape de contrôler ses sautes d'humeur.

Snape se leva et commença à écrire sur le tableau la liste des ingrédients qu'ils allaient avoir besoin pour la potion de ce jour là

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion qui sert à changer la couleur des cheveux. Je ne crois pas qu'un d'entre vous soit capable de la réussir mais nous allons la faire. Sans partenaire

Environ 15 minutes après, Amalia leva la main. Snape la vue mais ignora sa main levée. Après environ 10 minutes d'attente, il alla finalement la voir.

-Que ce passe t'il Miss Lu-Amalia ? demanda t'il d'une voix tranchante

-J'ai fini Monsieur.

-MON CUL!

-Non je préfère le mien, vraiment. J'ai entendu parler de votre derrière par mon père et je ne crois pas vouloir avoir le plaisir de le voir.

Louna parti à rire silencieusement

Snape lui jeta un regard mauvais

-Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de tester la potion sur votre amie. Dit'il en désignant Louna

Amalia haussa les épaules.

Louna n'était pas effrayer, elle savait que ses cheveux reviendrais à leur couleur normal. 

Snape regarda les cheveux de Louna et imaginait mal ses cheveux, changer, du noir, au bleu, rouge, orange, jaune et bien d'autres.

-C'est…C'est parfait. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Serpantard, considérant, ce que vous êtes…Maintenant, testons la potion de votre amie. Dit'il s'en lui donner le temps de répliquer

Il se dirigea vers la potion de Louna pour la sentir.

-Attends une seconde, faut juste que j'ajoute ça et-

-NON

POOF 

-LA CLASSE EST TERMINÉE! Cria Louna, en courant vers la porte, attrapant Amalia au passage. Tous les Gryffindors rirent et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent plus discrètement vers la sortie.

-**BLACK! LUPIN!**

-Ohoh…Dit Amalia en s'arrêtant sur le champ. Louna continua de courir mais Amalia lui jeta un sort et Louna tomba.

-Black, je vais vous parlez plus tard. Attendez dehors et fermez la porte au passage.

-C'était même pas de ma faute monsieur! J'ai rien fait!

-Votre père…commença t'il avec dégoût

-Votre père m'a dit à propos de votre état…

La porte grinça

-FERMEZ LA PORTE !

BAM

-Et il m'a aussi dit que vous devriez boire la potion pour que vous gardez votre tête pendant votre…

Un autre grincement

-BLACK!

BAM

-Pendant votre transformation.

Amalia hocha la tête

-À tous les 3 jours avant votre transformation…

Et oui encore un autre grincement

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR CETTE SATANÉE PORTE JE VAIS M'ASSURER QUE VOTRE TÊTE SERA PENDU AU DESSUS!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

-ARRÊTEZ DE FERMER LA PORTE!

-Vous devriez décider ce que vous voulez! Premièrement, vous me dîtes de fermer la porte et maintenant vous me dîtes d'arrêter

-AAARRRGGGNN !!!

BAM

'_Ce gars là à vraiment des problèmes'_ pensa Louna pendant qu'elle attendait calmement. Elle pressa son oreille contre la porte pour écouter

-ET ÉLOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LA PORTE! Cria t'il où l'oreille de Louna était

Louna recula d'un bond, tomba à terre et maugréa

Amalia sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers le dortoir, Louna la suivit

-Alors c'est quoi qu'il t'a dis cet imbécile de con là?

-BLACK!

Louna parti à courir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimer! Donc le prochain chapitre va venir dans…je sais pas combien de temps et on va essayer de mettre des bout des journaux dans le prochain chapitre…mais bon on va ESSAYER! Donc c'est ça qui est ça!  Donc voilà les réponses au reviews

**_Réponses aux reviews _**:

le chien du voisin : mici pour ton review ! J'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitrer  que t'a trouver ça drôle !^^Mici encore^^

Kyarah : mici pour ton review^^La retenue….lol tu verras^^mais comme tu dois t'en attendre, ça risque d'être drôle^^tk j'espère que t'as aimer ce chapitre là!

Tangerinedream : Mici pour le compliment^^j'espère que t'ai aussi aimer ce chapitre là…^^Oui oui c'est rien qu'un début lol…byebye mici encore

Donc…voilà! C'est moi ou c'est parce que je met toujours la même chose comme réponses aux reviews?! Mais bon c'est pas grave^^Donc…Si vous savez pu quoi aller lire ben aller lire nos fic !^^(la je parle de nos fic individuelle…genre aller lire les fic de Louna et Amalia^^)Donc…aller lire les fic d'Amalia^^Pis les miennes aussi !*tit yeux de chien battu*tsé la….sniff… lol mais bon pour de vrai si vous savez pu quoi lire ben aller lire les fics de nous^^lol^^parce qu'elles sont vraiment bonne…

Ma yueule…bon fini la publicité^^(tsé ça en prend ben une tite quand même…^^)Bon ok était pas si petite que ça…j'espère que j'vous ait pas tous mêler...A MA YUEULE ! bon byebye !^^

~_Louna & Amalia_~


	8. Hakuna matata

D.A: ben oui on le sait que c'est à J.K Rowling les persos…….sauf notre fic :P

N.A: voilà notre 8 chapitre!!!!^_^Vive le jello^^

Amalia: elle est intérressante notre note d'auteure hein ?

Louna : ouin…mais t'avais juste à me dire des idées! *fait une grimace*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Alors c'est quoi qu'il t'a dis cet imbécile de con là?

-BLACK!

Louna parti à courir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 8 : Hakuna matata_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*_Beaucoup plus tard(fin octobre), plusieurs retenues en prime, on se retrouve encore dans la classe de potions_*

Toute la classe était tranquille, personne ne parlait car Snape venait d'avoir une crise de nerfs, on se demande pas après qui…

-Miss qui-ne-fait-pas-sa-potion-en-ce-moment, voulez-vous bien me dire ce que votre main à de si drôle

Louna fît semblant de penser pendant un instant et dit

-Non

-Quoi ?

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

-De quoi?

-De quoi de quoi?

-De quoi de quoi de quoi?

-De quoi…Arrêtez de me niaiser!

-Non!

Amalia lui donna un coup de coude et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'on a assez de retenues comme ça'

-Tu penses qu'il voudrait un bain chaud?

Snape la regarda avec des gros yeux

-Hein? Snape?!

-Mais non stupide!

-De quoi vous parlez miss?

-Quelque chose! Dit'elle rapidement

Snape, Amalia et Louna se chicanaient, au grand plaisir du reste de la classe et Snape dit tout bas, pour qu'elles seules l'entende

-Je vais le dire à votre père

-C'EST PAS JUSTE! Dit Amalia, en croisant les bras

-J'm'en fou! Ajouta stupidement Louna 

-Il peut quand même te chicaner!

-Oui et…

-Et t'interdire de…sortie!

-Et…

-Et pas de Jello! Rajouta Amalia

-C'EST PAS JUSTE! Dit Louna, en croisant elle aussi les bras.

-Pense s'y Louna, une semaine sans Jello. Dit amalia

Snape regarda par terre, et vit une traîner de gellatine, reliant aux poches de Louna

-Alors, allez-vous me dire ce que vous avez dans vos poches?

-NON! Dit'elle en mettant ses mains dans les poches, un léger 'splouch' se fît entendre

-Vous préférez que je vous les vide? Dit Snape en sortant sa baguette

Amalia regarda par terre et dit à Louna

-Dit-moi pas que tu l'as emporté?! On était sensé le garder pour tantôt!

-Mais là…J'avais faim!

-T'avais juste à plus manger

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'ai fait?!

-ASSEZ!

Les deux filles le regardèrent et dirent ensemble

-QUOI?

Il se frappa la tête avec sa main et dit

-Ça suffit! Ou bien vous vider vos poches ou bien je vous les vide!

-Non! Amalia tu croit qu'il aimerait un bain chaud? Dit'elle comme si de rien ne c'était passé

-Non, ça va tout le ramollir

-On essaie quand même!

Elle ôta une de ses mains d'une de ses poches, rempli de Jello, et la vida dans le chaudron.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

BOUM 

****

-J'EN AIE ASSEZ!

Il les empoigna par le dos de leurs robes, sortit de la classe et les amena en dehors de la classe, jusqu'à la classe de Remus, qui était en train de donner un cours

~*~*~*~dans la class de Remus~*~*~*~

Remus était en train de parler à sa class lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-LUPIN!!!! J'AI À VOUS PARLER!!!

-À quel sujet?

Il lui lança un regard menaçant.

Louna avait les bras croisées et avait un air boudeur et parla

-Il est même pas capable de régler ses problèmes tout seul comme un grand alors il faut qu'il vienne te voir…

Snape secoue Louna d'un coup et une flaque de Jello apparu sur le sol.

-Snape, commença Remus, j'ai trois choses a vous dire, ça va pas être long les enfants, numéro un, lâcher les tout de suite.

Snape les lâcha et elles tombèrent sur le sol. Louna essayait de tomber sans décroiser ses bras.

-Numéro deux, Je pense que tu as des substances gélatineuses dans les cheveux et trois, Remus s'adressa aux filles, Donner moi le Jello…

Louna, comme dans un roman savon cria en se tirant les cheveux et bougeant la tête :

-NOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

-PAS LE JELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ajouta Amalia faisant une face d'une personne qui allait mourir.

-TOUT DE SUITE!!!

De grosses fausses larmes coulèrent sur les joues des deux filles.

-Je vous ai vu pratiquer de pleurer cet été cela ne va pas fonctionner avec moi!

Les filles se retourne vers le prof. De potions.

-SNAPPEE!!!!!!!! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE!!!!! ON VOUS EN PRIE!!!

Remus regarda Snape en essayant de cacher son sourire, surtout parce que il avait encore du Jello qui dégoulinait des cheveux.

-Ahh pitié…

Snape regarda Remus pendant que Louna pleura sur l'épaule d'Amalia. 

-Aller Louna, vide tes poches!

-NON!

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

-Oh non pas encore! Dirent Amalia et Snape en même temps

-Aller Louna

-non!

-TOUT DE SUITE!

-NON! Elle se leva et partit à courir

-SINON! LE JELLO….C'EST FINI!

Louna s'arrêta sec, manqua son coup, et tomba à plat ventre. Remus en profita pour aller à côté d'elle, plaqua une main sur son dos pour qu'elle ne se relève pas et dit

-Aller! Donne!

Amalia arriva, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, l'air de 'c'est trop tard' et dit

-Aller Louna, c'est pour notre bien…et pour celui du Jello.

Elle grogna, bougea pour que Remus la lâche, se mit à genoux, vida ses poches dans les mains de Remus, qui les regarda avec dégoût. Louna se releva, un air triste et Amalia lui dit, pour la réconforter

-C'est pas grave, j'ai pleins de réserves caché pour pas que tu me le prenne

-AH COOL!

-Amalia, Louna!

Elles partirent à courir, Louna cria

-SNAPE T'AS DU JELLO DANS LES CHEVEUX!

Snape poussa un gros soupir en ôtant le Jello dans les cheveux, le rajouta à la pile dans les mains de Remus 

-Merci! Dit'il sarcastiquement

-Mais de rien voyons! Répondit Snape, puis il rajouta pour lui-même, j'ai besoin d'un pot d'aspirine et d'un grand verre d'eau! Et il partit

Remus regarda ses mains, pleines de Jello, puis arrêta un étudiant sur son passage

-Occupe-toi de ça, veux-tu? Il lui mit le Jello dans les mains de Draco Malfoy, et s'en alla.

~*~*~*Dans la salle commune*~*~*~

Hermione, Harry et Ron venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune, ils cherchaient Amalia et Louna, pour avoir des explications sur ce qui c'était passé après la classe de potions. Hermione dit

-Hey les filles, où êtes-vous? Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle commune, les autres étaient tous partit manger. 

Hermione entendit chantonner et dit

-_go jello, go jello, uhhhmmmm alladiiaaa gouuubiiaaantaaa,, goooo jellll-**O**_

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda t'elle effrayée, aux 2 gars.

Elle suivit le son et se rendit derrière le sofa où ce trouvait Louna et Amalia, agenouiller, en train de vénérer un pot de Jello entouré de chandelles, sur une table.

Hermione cria et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, suivit de près par Harry et Ron. Ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Remus, qui leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient

-Professeur Lupin, j'aimerais vous posez une question

-Allez-y

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand certains gens sont en train de vénérer quelque chose, en pleins milieu de la salle commune…

-Comme quoi?

-Un pot de Jello. Ajouta bêtement Harry

-OH NON! PAS ENCORE! Et il partit à courir en direction de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivirent, après avoir reprit leur souffle

Juste comme ils arrivaient  devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celui-ci s'ouvrit, et Louna et Amalia sortirent

-Bonjour professeur Lupin! Dirent elles en cœur

-Retournez vos poches! PIS SI TU DIS NON…avertit-il en pointant Louna

-Non! Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux

-NIAISES-MOI PAS!

-Arrête, c'est lui qui achète le Jello. Dit Amalia, tout bas

-Y'était ben beau le show avec Snape, mais ça va pas marcher avec moi! Sinon, vous en subirez les conséquences.

-Non, non, ôtes-nous pas le Jello! Dirent les filles en même temps

-ARRÊTEZ DE NIAISER ET RETOURNEZ VOS POCHES IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Tu l'auras voulu…dit-elles en cœur

Et elles plongèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches et les ressortirent, pleines de Jello de toutes sortes de couleurs. Remus les regarda et, voyant un regard malicieux dans le regards des 2 jeunes filles, commença à s'inquiéter

-Ne faîtes pas ce que je pense ce que vous allez faire! 

-Pooourquoooii? Demandèrent-elles avec un sourire mauvais

-Parce que…il voyait les filles lever leurs main

-Parce que…les 2 filles se préparèrent à attaquer

-NON!

-OUI!

SPLACH

Remus s'était déplacé sur le côté, et laissant la place chanceuse à McGonagall qui venait d'arriver

-QUE CE PASSE T-IL ICI? Cria t'elle, en enlevant ses lunettes pour ôter le Jello qui était dessus

-Oups…dirent Amalia et Louna

-Je vous croyais plus capable que ça de contrôler tes…

-ATTENDEZ! RETOURNEZ-VOUS! IL Y A DU JELLO DANS VOS CHEVEUX! Cria Amalia

McGonagall se retourna, se retrouva face à face avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Oh…

-Miss Louna et Miss Amalia, une retenue pour chacune de vous.

-QUOI?! Crièrent les 2 en même temps

-Venez avec moi vous 3, il faut que je vous explique quelque chose sur votre devoir. Et elle partit, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione

-Pourquoi tu nous a donner une retenue? On avait rien fait de mal! Dit Amalia

-A part de lancer du Jello dans face de McGonagall. Rajouta tout bas Louna

-C'était pour garder les apparences! Dit-il avec un large sourire

-Mais le Jello était pour toi, pas pour elle!

-Ah ben là...Je devrais cous en donner 2!

-T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça!Dit Louna

-Si j'ai le droit! En  plus, c'est moi qui aie la garde de toi Louna!

Louna croisa ses bras et entendit Amalia pleurer

-Arrête Amalia! Je t'aies dit que ça ne fonctionnerais pas avec moi!

-Je fais pas semblant! Je me suis étouffer avec du Jello!

~*~*~*Plus tard, dans la salle commune*~*~*~*~

Hermione, Harry et Ron parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Louna et Amalia entrer. Hermione leur fit signe de venir.

-Moi j'aurais jamais osé parler comme ça à un prof!

-Mais je ne suis pas bête avec aucun de mes profs. Dit Amalia

-Mais comment tu agissais avec le professeur Lupin dehors, tantôt?

-Ah ça ce n'est pas mon prof c'est mon-

-OUCH!

Louna l'avait poussé sur Harry, qui était tombé sur Ron, et les 4 tombèrent par terre.

-Ah désolé! Ce que je marche mal! Dit Louna en se relevant

-Ça on le savait! Dit Amalia en se relevant

-Faut que je te montre quelque chose! Dit Louna, et elles partirent vers le dortoir.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre comment elles agissent avec le professeur Lupin? Demanda Hermione à Ron et Harry

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Y'en a une qui rit pour rien et l'autre avec des cheveux orange-

-C'est quoi que t'as contre les cheveux orange? Interrompit Ron

-Toi c'est roux! Amalia c'est orange.

-Ah grosse différence!

-Non sérieusement! Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre la manière qu'elles agissent avec Lupin? Elels n'agissent pas comme ça avec les autres profs…

-C'est quoi que tu veux dire? Demanda Harry

-Comme si elles le connaîtraient depuis toujours…

-Hey oui! C'est comme ça que j'agis avec ma mère! Dit Ron

-Oh Ron t'es un génie!

-Ah ouin? Je veux dire Ah oui! Bien sûr! Pourquoi?

-Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense…commença Hermione

~*~*~*Dans la chambre de Louna et Amalia*~*~*~

Elles fouillèrent dans la chambre, à la recherche du Jello perdue, quand Amalia ouvrit son armoire, elle vit le journal de son père.

-Hey Louna, il  serait peut-être temps qu'on regarde un peu ce que nos père on écrit?

-Ouais bonne idée…Comme ça on aurait de l'inspiration pour agacer Snape.

Elle sorti le journal de son père d'en dessous de son oreiller, mis sa main dessus et son collier brilla, puis elle ouvrit le livre, qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Amalia alla rejoindre Louna sur son lit et fit de même.

-On lit une journée d'accord? Proposa Amalia, en voyant les dates inscrites dessus.

-D'accord. C'est qui lit en premier! Dit Louna, elle choisit une page au hasard et commença à lire la première phrase.

_6 janvier…_

Peux-tu y croire?! Je viens de finir ma première…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ALORS????? Avez-vous aimé????? Pour les tites notes elles seront au prochain chapitre. On voulais juste vous preciser que moi(Amalia) et Louna avons un petit… ok très gros trip de Jello ses temps ci et que c'est de la faute du grand dieu du Jello qui nous à pousser à écrire un chapitre comme celui-ci.

On est chienne hein? Vous laisser comme ça, aucune puissance sur ce que vous lirez au prochain chapitre.. Oui,Oui le reste de l'histoire va seulement être au prochain chapitre. Pis une dernière Question,,, bon deux questions.

1 : Aimez-vous le Jello???

2 : Si oui quelle couleur de Jello préférez-vous???

~Amalia & Louna

Louna promet de ne pas mettre autant de Jello dans le prochain chapitre!!!


	9. I want to change the world

D.A : tous les persos sont à J.K Rowling et ce D.A vauit pour tous les autres des prochains chapitres.

N.A : C'est moi qui a eu la plupart des idées pour ce chapitre! (Louna)Pis Amalia vous dit que c'est pas elle qui écrit car elle est très occupé en ce moment à me faire des tresses dans toute la tête^^hihi!Donc, on espère que vous allez aimer^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-On lit une journée d'accord? Proposa Amalia, en voyant les dates inscrites dessus.

-D'accord. C'est qui lit en premier! Dit Louna, elle choisit une page au hasard et commença à lire la première phrase.

_6 janvier…_

_Peux-tu y croire?! Je viens de finir ma première_…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 9 : I want to change the World_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je viens de finir ma première transformation animagus! Et Remus ne le sais pas encore! J'ai hâte à la prochaine pleine lune pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il va dire…ou plutôt, ce qu'il va dire le lendemain…Je crois pas qu'il puisse parler en loup-garou…Au bout de 2 ans, nous avons finalement réussit, moi, James et Peter. Snivellus va sûrement venir fouiner dans nos affaires, comme d'habitude, il va sûrement essayer…

-C'est qui ça _Snivellus_? Demanda Louna

-J'en sais rien…Continue, peut-être qu'il va l'avoir écrit.

-Ok.

_…de trouver ce qu'on fait. Snape ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires…_

Louna et Amalia partirent à rire.

-T'imagines ça toi? Professeur Snivellus!

-Serait trop drôle de l'appeler comme ça!

-Heu, Lou', je ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'appeler comme ça…

-Serait drôle…Bon d'accord, je vais me retenir de ne _pas_ l'appeler comme ça…rajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression d'Amalia.

Bon d'accord, on est des animagus, mais non-déclaré, et il est hors de question qu'on se déclare. J'imagine la tête que ferait Evans si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre. Elle ferait une crise, ça, c'est sûr. Mais il y aura aucune personne qui va le savoir, sauf Remus. Si Snivellus le découvre, on lui coupera la langue…Ok, j'arrête d'écrire des conneries…Même si j'aurais le goût des fois…Bon, faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire, sinon McGonagall pourrait me voir.

-Déjà fini…

-Ouais…Oh, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vient…Vite, range-le! Dit Amalia, en rangeant son livre à son tour.

L'instant d'après, Hermione entra.

-Vous ne dormez pas encore, très bien, je voulais vous posez quelques petites questions si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Dépend c'est sûr quoi…dit Amalia

-Sur le professeur Lupin et vous…

-Ah merde! On a oublié notre livre à la bibliothèque! S'exclama Louna, tandis qu'elle se levait d'un bond et sortit du dortoir, suivit par Amalia.

-Depuis quand Louna va-t-elle à la bibliothèque? Se demanda Hermione, lorsqu'Amalia sortait

*Dans les couloirs*

Louna et Amalia s'étaient arrêtés devant les escaliers.

-T'as vu sa tête quand je lui ait dit qu'on avait oublié un livre à la bibli? 

-Ouais, surtout quand toi, tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque…dit Amalia

-Si j'y vais!

-Ouais, une fois depuis qu'on aille commencer l'école…

-J'y ait été quand même!

-Et tu t'es fait sortir dehors parce que tu avais  fait tomber toutes les étagères avec ta baguette, en voulant essayer un sort qui était écrit dans un livre. Finit Amalia, comme si elle n'aurait rien entendue.

-Tu m'avais déconcentrée!

-Je faisais mes devoirs, comment j'aurais pu te déconcentrer?

-Tu marmonnais!

-Je fais toujours ça, tu le sais bien! Et toi aussi, tu fais la même chose.

-Même pas vrai!

-Oui, c'est vrai!

-Non!

-Arrête de faire ton bébé Louna!

-Je fais pas mon bébé! C'est toi qui le fait! Répliqua Louna et lui faisant une grimace.

-Oh merde. Un vrai bébé! Dit Amalia, une fois qu'elles furent rendu dans le hall. Tu sais, je crois qu'on a pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure-là…

-Ben voyons, il est juste…22h30…T'as raison je crois…Mais c'est pas grave ça.

-Tu trouves pas qu'on ait eu assez de retenues comme ça? On vient juste d'en finir, J'en veux pas d'autre.

Louna ne l'écouta pas et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe, et en ressortit du Jello.

-Il t'en reste encore? Dit Amalia, en prenant du Jello

-Ouais, moi aussi j'ai des réserves. Répondit-elle en remettant le Jello dans ses poches.

-Black et Lupin. Comme c'est surprenant de vous voir ensemble. Que faîtes-vous à vous promenez à cette heure, alors que vous savez que c'est interdit?

Amalia et Louna se retournèrent pour faire face à Snape.

-Tiens, c'est Sni…Ayoye! Dit Louna, tandis qu'Amalia lui avait _accidentellement_ marcher sur le pied.

-On ne faisait rien de mal professeur, on vous assure! Dit Amalia

-On ne faisait que prendre une marche parce qu'on...arrivait pas à dormir…parce que…Amalia fait de l'insomnie!

-Oh, c'est certain que je vais vous croire, Black. Dit Snape sarcastiquement

-Hey Amalia, il me croit! Dit Louna à Amalia, tandis qu'elle se frappait le front avec sa main

-5 points de moins à Gryffindor. Ou plutôt…10 points de moins, vu que vous êtes deux…

-Pourquoi? C'est pas juste! T'as pas d'affaire à nous ôter des points parce qu'on se promenait pis on faisait rien de mal!

-Pardon?

-J'ai di-

-Louna, la ferme! Dit Amalia

-Une retenue pour chacune de vous.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Louna

-Pour avoir été insolente. Voyons Black, je vous croyait plus intelligente pour que vous le trouviez par vous-même. Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir. Demain, votre retenu sera à 17heures, vous viendrez me rejoindre et soyez surtout pas en retard, sinon vous hériterez d'une autre retenue.

Amalia et Louna retournèrent à leur dortoir. Quand elles arrivèrent, Hermione et les autres dormaient déjà.

*_Le lendemain*_

Louna et Amalia se dirigèrent en courant vers leur dortoir. Rendu au dortoir, elles lancèrent leurs sacs et Amalia sortit le journal de Remus.

-Il te faut le collier! Lui dit Louna, lorsqu'elle vit qu'Amalia essayait de l'ouvrir. Aller dépêche, on a pas beaucoup de temps!

-Mais oui, je cherche là…À j'ai une idée! _Accio collier_

-Stupide Amalia! Il n'y a pas juste le tiens ici! Dit Louna, tandis que tous les collier qu'il y avait dans le dortoir venait vers Amalia

-Oups…Merde…À le voilà! Dit-elle, quand elle eut fini de chercher dans le tas de collier qui c'était ramasser à côté d'elle. Bon.,..Comment on fait pour les remettre à leurs place?

-Heu…Je sais pas…Si on faisait ça…dit Louna, en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette, qui fit tous disparaître les colliers.

-Vraiment intelligent!

-Ben quoi, au moins, on ne les a plus! Bon, aller, lit!

Amalia ouvrit le journal, et commença à lire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on écrit un journal. J'en ai jamais eu avant. Je crois que je vais simplement écrire ce qui me passe par la tête…

Je n'ai pas grand chose en ce moment… Ah, Oui, Je suis sur qu'ils manigancent de quoi! Quelque chose derrière mon dos… J'en ai aucune idée. Bon, j'ai peut-être une petite idée mais on va pas s'en faire…

Je devrais m'en faire hein? Oh merde, c'est quoi qu'ils vont faire. J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, tout sauf ça… Je n'aurais jamais du leur montrer ce passage. Moi et mes grandes idées… Si Jamais ils…

-Hey les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! Vous n'aviez pas une retenue ce soir, à 17 heures? Dit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oh merde…Oui…Il est quelle heure? Dit Amalia, en serrant le journal dans sa poche

-16h45…

-OH NON!

Amalia et Louna se levèrent et sortirent en courant du dortoir. Elles coururent dans les couloirs, bousculant un bon nombre de personne. Rendues dans les donjons, elles se précipitèrent vers celui de Snape. Rendues devant la porte, Amalia s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, mais Louna, qui ne regardait pas devant elle, lui rentra dedans. Elle fit tomber Amalia sur la porte, qui la fit ouvrir et qui fit tomber les 2 filles par terre.

-Louna, la prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas! Comme ça, tu vas arrêter avant de me rentrer dedans! Dit Amalia, en se relevant

-Oui, c'est ça Black, vous devriez apprendre à marcher car on dirait que personne ne vous l'a enseignez quand vous étiez plus jeune. Vous ferez mieux de rentrer au plus vite car pour votre retenue vous allez me concocter une potion, et connaissant vos superbes talents dans ma classe, vous allez prendre des heures pour le finir. Et surtout Lupin, qui ne sais jamais ce qu'elle fait.

Amalia rougit de colère et Louna se frotta la tête parce qu'elle s'avait plant contre le cadre de la porte.

-Hey Amalia, ça fait mal…Pourquoi t'as l'air frustrée?

Amalia ne répondait pas et ramassa en vitesse le journal que Louna avait fait tomber.

-Allez, entrer sinon je vous donne une autre retenue.

-Oui, Professeur Snivellus

Amalia dépassa le professeur en vitesse et alla s'assoire avec Louna qui la suivait frustrée car c'est elle qui voulait l'appeler comme ça.

-Comment m'avez-vous appeler?! Dit Snape, qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte.

-Professeur Snape voyons.

-J'avais cru entendre autre chose…

-Comme quoi Professeur Snape? Dit Amalia

-Comme…

-Comme Snivellus????? Dit Louna.

Amalia regarda Louna avec un air qui disait tu-veux-nous-tuer???

-Où avez-vous trouver un nom pareil?

-Dans les- Amalia interrompit Louna.

-On sait pas, on trouvait ça chic…

-HEIN? Dit Louna

(Imaginez Amalia faire une face de Manga avec la petite perle de sueur qui descend du front) -_-')

-Louna… tu est la fille la plus subtil que je connaisse…

-Merci

-Continuer comme cela et votre nombre de retenues va remonter en flèche.

-Oh toi mêle toi de tes oignons! Dit Louna

Snape prit un air surpris et grogna…

-J'aime pas les oignons… Dit Amalia et Snape en même temps.

-Est-ce que t'aime… l'AIL??? Louna se promène avec des gousses d'ail jusqu'à Snape et les fout en dessous de son nez, le cogna par accident.

-L'ail, Miss Black, ça pue, alors ôter moi ça de la vue…

-Hey ça rime!!!!!

Snape la regarda d'un air tu-veux-mourir?

Louna part toute triste la tête baissée pis tout d'un coup elle se retourne et lance la gousse d'ail à Snape qui le reçoit en plein front.

Amalia regarde la gousse d'ail atteindre sa cible qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas un vampire Louna…

-BLACK!!!!! LUPIN!!!!!!!!

-J'ai rien fait moi!!!- dit Amalia

-Vous venez tout juste de me répondre!

Louna regarda Snape avec enthousiasme…

-On va avoir d'autres retenues???

Snape, seulement pour la contredire, répondit d'un ton sec.

-NON!

-Ahh zut…

-LOUNA! Dit Amalia

-BLACK! dit Snape

-Que je suis populaire, tout le monde me connaît ici!!!!

-BLACK, VOUS ÊTES AUSSI PIRE QUE VOTRE PÈRE!!! IL ÉTAIT UN BON À RIEN ET VOUS ÊTES PAREIL!

-OUAIS MAIS AU MOINS MOI.. MOI!!!!!! MON PÈRE IL EST PLUSSS BEAU QUE LE TIEN!!!!

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PARLER DE MON PÈRE????

-ET TOI, COMMENT OSE-TU PARLER DE MON PÈRE????

-Toi, tu ne l'as jamais connu ton père. Deux raisons que j'oserai parler du tien, j'ai été à l'école avec cet arrogant et il a passé toute ton enfance en prison car il a assassiné 13 personnes!

-LA FERME!!!! IL N'AS PAS TUÉ PERSONNE!!!

-ET IL N'EST PAS EN PRISON! cria Amalia.

-IL S'EST ÉVADÉ CAR IL N'ÉTAIT PAS CAPABLE DE SUIVRE LES RÈGLES! IL NE LES RESPECTAIENT PAS QUAND IL AVAIT 13 ANS ET IL NE LES SUIT PAS NON PLUS À SON ÂGE! IL ÉTAIT JUSTE UN ARROGANT COMME VOUS, BLACK!

-C'EST PAS VRAI!

-COMMENT POURRIEZ-VOUS LE SAVOIR, VOUS NE LE CONNAISSEZ MÊME PAS!

Remus entra dans la pièce.

-Severus… je crois que vous n'aimez pas trop les enfants… pourquoi avoir choisi d'être professeur?  partir de ce moment, c'est moi ou un autre professeur qui vont les prendre en charge pour les retenues. Et Louna, ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui a commencé parce que je sais que c'est souvent de ta faute. Ne me dis pas que c'est de la faute à Amalia non plus.

-Mais C'EST de sa faute!!!

-Mais oui… c'est de MA faute… Dit Amalia sarcastiquement. Elle pensa pour un petit bout. Oh… C'EST de ma faute… continua-t-elle tout bas pour que personne sauf Louna pouvait entendre.

-Severus, vous étiez là non?

Snape regarda Remus en voulant dire je-vous-le-dirai-plus-tard-parce-que-je-suis-trop-frustrer-pour-parler!

-C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE!!!!!!!!… PAS CETTE FOIS CI!!!!!! TU ME CROIS PAS???

-Non.

Amalia s'avança vers son père tranquillement.

-Professeur… c'est de ma faute?

Remus la regarda.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt non?

-Je te l'avais dit… Dit Louna toujours frustrée.

Remus poussa les deux filles en dehors et regarda Snape.

Remus savait que Sirius pouvait faire sortir le pire de Snape, et il n'avait aucun doute que Louna faisait surgir les mauvaises réactions que Snape réservait toujours pour Sirius et James.

Remus marcha avec les deux filles à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi Snape aime pas le nom Snivellus? Demanda Louna.

Amalia la regarda en voulant dire combien-de-fois-veut-tu-mourir-aujourd'hui?

Remus arrêta sec et se retourna.

-Voulez-vous bien me dire QUI l'appeler comme cela?

-C'est Amalia! Dit Louna toute fière que c'était pas elle qui avait fais la gaffe.

-Mais, comment savais tu… Je ne lui ai jamais dit… Comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'il… Ne me dis pas qu'elles ont… Où à tu trouver ce nom?

Ils étaient arrivés au portrait de la grosse dame, où tout le monde était ramassé. Un murmure général s'élevait et ils entendirent Dumbledore dire

-Sirius Black est dans le château. Nous devons fouiller au grand complet l'école. Vous iriez à la Grande Salle, où les autres élèves des autres maisons viendront vous rejoindre.

Le flot d'élèves commença à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Remus entraîna Louna, qui avait un drôle d'air, et Amalia un peu plus loin, où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Il se tourna vers les deux adolescentes et leur dit

-Où avez-vous trouver ce nom?!

-Papa est venu…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SALUT!! C'est Amalia qui parle, alors, comment avez-vous aimer ce chapitre??? Louna arrêtais pas de me demander quand on allait l'écrire… Dire que toutes les conneries que Louna fait dans l'histoire(genre planter par-terre ou des choses comme ca) bien moi je les fait tout le temps dans la vie… Ouais, et Louna aussi,, sauf que elle, cela n'arrive pas tout le temps… Bon, Si tu aimes le soleil tape des mains et si tu aimes notre histoire reviewer!!!! *Ps : tape pas des mains tout d'un coup si il y a du monde… vos proches vous trouveront un peut bizare…*

-Amalia

Louna fait dire allo! Pis REVIEWVER!!!!

~Amalia & Louna~text


	10. There you go,you never ask why,it's all ...

Disclaimer : BWAHAHAHa jsuis full rebelle jai écrit droits auteurs en anglais MOO HAHAHAHAHAHA-Amalia

HP n'appartient pas a nous, mais à J.K. Rowling

Louna : moi zpartage pu mon frere !!!!!

Note d'auteurs : Saaalluuuttttt-euh ! uhm, louna,.ben, elle a soudainement eu lidée de continuer cette fic ' mettons que ca fait longtemps que sest pas décider decrire un autre chapitre… on cetait plutot lancé dans nos propres fics et dans des delires no where ! mais cestt po grave !(louna gosse ak le cellulaire a son frerot ¬¬) mais bon, cest ca -Amalia

AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !fais de tits allo de la main

--Chapitre précédent—

-Sirius Black est dans le château. Nous devons fouiller au grand complet l'école. Vous iriez à la Grande Salle, où les autres élèves des autres maisons viendront vous rejoindre.

Le flot d'élèves commença à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Remus entraîna Louna, qui avait un drôle d'air, et Amalia un peu plus loin, où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Il se tourna vers les deux adolescentes et leur dit

-Où avez-vous trouver ce nom?!

-Papa est venu…

**--There you go you never ask why, it's all a big lie Whatever you do—**

-On te le dira plus tard! Lui lança Amalia.

Amalia tira sur la manche à Louna pour l'amener loin de remus. Louna se tourna vers elle, l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua en s'exclamant

-Mon père est venu!!

Elle attrapa le bras d'Amalia et partit en courant loin de la foule en criant à qui voulait l'entendre

-MON PÈRE EST VENU! MON PÈRE EST VENU!

Mais, dû à la confusion qui régnait dans le couloir, personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention et personne ne comprit non plus ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle courait dans le couloir et agrippait la moindre personne solitaire qui marchait tranquillement et leur criait

-MON PÈRE EST VENU!

Puis, elle repartait à courir, ne laissant pas le temps à la pauvre Amalia de reprendre son souffle. Louna vit Miss Teigne et lâcha la main d'Amalia. Elle se précipita sur la chatte et la prit dans ses bras, lui faisant une énorme étreinte.

-MON PÈRE EST VENU TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE?

-MRAAAAAAAWWWW!

-VAS-TU BIEN LÂCHEZ MA CHATTE SALE MORVEUSE! S'écria Rusard en avançant, menaçant, vers elle.

Louna laissa tomber la pauvre chatte, reprit la main d'Amalia et se remit à courir, passant en coup de vent devant le Rusard furieux.

-Tu ne vas pas le dire à tout le monde??Tu te re-

-OUI! Justement, il y a quelqu'un au bout du couloir!!

Elle se mit, si c'était possible, à courir encore plus vite afin de rejoindre l'autre personne qui courait également. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à quelques mètre de la personne, elle lui cria

-Hey mais attend!!J'ai quelque chose à te dire!

Voyant que la personne ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle lâcha la main d'Amalia, qui s'arrêta et tomba sur le sol, à bout de souffle, et se mit à courir encore plus vite

-Pourquoi t'es si pressé? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire! Attend!

Puis, exaspérée que la personne courait encore plus vite pour lui échapper, elle se jeta sur lui, en effectuant un superbe placage digne des joueurs de football, et les deux tombèrent sur le sol. Avant que la personne ait eu le temps de se remettre debout, Louna s'avança vers la personne, lui agrippa le collet et le secoua en lui disant

-HEY MON PÈRE EST VENU!! MON PÈRE EST VENU TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE?

Amalia, qui s'était assise en indienne sur le sol, se prit la tête à deux mains et la secoua, découragée. La personne prit Louna par les épaules et la recula. Il la fixa longuement et lui dit, après quelques secondes

-Un peu, beaucoup.

La personne se releva et, regardant Amalia, lui dit

-Au revoir Amalia.

Puis, la personne se tourna, ébourrifia les cheveux de Louna, qui était toujours à genoux, et se remit à courir. Louna se releva et se dirigea vers Amalia en sautillant.

-Louna, te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois que ton père t'a adressé la parole?

Celle-ci lui répondit, toujours un sourire aux lèvres et sautillant toujours,

-Je ne me rappelle pas, j'étais trop jeune mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fou, mon père est venu!

-Tu sais que l'homme que tu as envoyé au plancher était ton père?

-Mais c'est pas grave on s'en fou mon père est venu! Dit rapidement Louna en sautillant toujours.

Puis, Louna arrêta brusquement de sautiller. Elle regarda Amalia, qui la regardait, un sourcil levé et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, puis comprit. Elle se remit à sautiller de plus bel en criant

-J'AI PARLÉ À MON PÈRE! TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE?

-Ah vraiment? Tu lui as parlé? Lui dit Amalia, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la lenteur d'esprit de son amie.

-Allez-vous finalement me dire où vous avez trouver le surnom de Snape, Snivellus?

-Plus tard! Ce n'est plus important maintenant, J'AI PARLÉ À MON PÈRE!

-KOUA?! S'écria Remus, regardant Louna sautiller en tapant des mains, un large sourire sur son visage

Mais il ne pu rien ajouter car ils entendirent des pas approcher vers eux. Remus se retourna brusquement pour voir s'avancer Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape et les jumeaux Weasley. Les voyant approcher, Louna s'écria joyeusement

-J'AI PAR-mmmmmmmmmmmmph!

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase car Remus venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche afin de la faire taire. Dumbledore les regarda un peu intrigué par la réaction de Remus, tandis que McGonagall demanda

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici?

Flitwick acquiesçait fervemment.

-Enfin, quelqu'un s'est finalement décidé à la faire taire. Dit Snape

-Mais elle n'a rien fait la pauvre petite! S'écria Fred

-Tout est de sa faute! Dit George en pointant Amalia, qui était toujours assise sur le sol.

-Mais que faîtes-vous ici? Il me semble que vous devrez être dans la grade Salle avec les autres! Retournez-y et que je ne vous reprenne pas hors de la grande Salle! S'écria McGonagall aux jumeaux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent, mais, au lieu de partir dans la direction de la Grande Salle, ils allèrent se poster en arrière d'Amalia et croisèrent les bras.

-Nous, on dit que tout est de sa faute.

-Oh comme c'est gentil les gars! Dit Louna, qui avait réussi à se libérer de Remus.

Elle s'avança vers les jumeaux en sautillant et leur dit d'un ton joyeux

-Vous savez quoi? MON-mmmmmmph!

-Louna, je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois de ne pas manger trop de jello et de chocolat. Ça te fait dire n'importe quoi. Dit Remus d'un ton forcé, plaquant une nouvelle fois sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescente.

-Professeur Lupin, pourquoi empêchez-vous Mademoiselle Black de parler? Demanda McGonagall

-On a plus à entendre sa petite voix énervante comme cela. Dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur

-Severus, je vous demanderais de nous dispenser de vos commentaires inutiles.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche afin de redemander sa question, mais Remus pointa brusquement son doigt en l'air et dit vivement

-Attention! IL Y A DE LA NEIGE QUI VA VOUS TOMBER SUR LA TÊTE!

-Ton sens de l'humour laisse à désirer Lupin. Dit froidement Snape.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Dit Remus.

Puis, comme par magie, un tas de neige tomba sur les professeurs. Remus empoigna ses deux filles par le collet et se dépêcha à les traîner ailleurs. Fred et George trottaient derrière lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Lança Amalia en griffant le bras de son père.

Remus ne répondit rien et continua de marcher en tenant toujours les deux adolescentes par le collet. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne les avait suivi, mis à part les jumeaux, il entra dans une salle de classe vide et referma la porte derrière lui. Il laissa tomber les deux jeune filles sur le sol et les regarda.

-Non mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Demanda furieusement Amalia, toujours assise par terre.

-Mon père est venu, j'ai parlé à mon père!

-Parce que cette grande pie s'apprêtait à dire en face des professeurs que son p-

-Professeur Lupin! Interrompit brusquement Amalia, pointant le doigt derrière son père

-Mon père est venu! Chantonna Louna, assise sur le sol à côté d'Amalia

-Quoi? Demanda Remus.

Il se retourna(_Mon père est venu mon père est venu, j'ai parlé à mon père_)et lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux, il leur dit

-Mais que faîtes-vous ici? Le professeur McGonagall ne vous a-t-elle pas dit de retourner à la grande salle?

-Heu

-Heu

-C'est que…

-On a pas vraiment envie

-D'y retourner.

-Non

-En fait,

-On voulait savoir

-Pourquoi est-ce

-Que cette petite demoiselle

-Délire.

-MON PÈRE EST VENU, VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE? Leur cria Louna en agrippant Fred et en le tirant afin qu'il tombe sur le sol, ce qu'il fit.

-Louna, silence. Dit Remus en la regardant

-Nan! Mon père est venu! Tu le sais ça? Dit-elle en secouant Fred, qui essayait de se remettre debout

-Je crois que je le sais en effet. Dit Fred en relevant les doigts de Louna afin qu'elle le relâche

-Dis-moi

-Dis-nous plutôt!

-Ouais, dis-nous

-Ce que tu as pris pour

-Délirer comme cela! Fini George d'un ton joyeux

-Les gars, je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner à la grande salle avant que je vous donne une retenue

-Oh bon.

-D'accord.

-Hey toi. Dit Fred en s'adressant à Amalia.

-Dis-nous.

-J'AI PARLÉ À MON PÈRE! Dit Louna avant de recevoir une claque venant de la part d'Amalia

-Ce qu'elle a pris d'accord? Dit George en faisant un clin d'œil à Amalia.

Amalia secoua la tête avec un sourire, les bras autour de la tête de Louna afin de la faire taire. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Amalia s'écria

-OH BEURK! Elle vient de me lécher le bras!

-HAHA! Bien fait pour toi. MON PÈRE EST VENUUUUU! Recommença Louna en gambadant autour de Remus et d'Amalia.

-Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de crier? Dit Remus en s'assoyant par terre en indien avec sa fille.

-Parce que! Elle s'écria en lui donnant un énorme câlin et continua de tournoyer autour des deux.

Remus sortit un morceaux de chocolat de sa poche, le brisa en deux et en donna un morceau à Amalia. Les deux mangèrent leur chocolat pendant que Louna continua à crier que son père était venu. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que les deux ne lui prêtèrent plus aucune attention, elle arrêta de gambader, alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus en regardant ce qu'il tenait dans la main et lui demanda avec un gros sourire,

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges, tonton Wemus?

-Ne m'appelle pas tonton Wemus. Lui dit-il en lui pinçant le nez.

Louna retira vivement sa tête et s'assit derrière Remus, croisant les bras avec une attitude boudeuse.

-Tu crois qu'il va revenir? Demanda Louna

-Non. Répondit franchement Remus

Les épaules de Louna s'affaissèrent et elle baissa la tête, comme si Remus venait de lui crever la bulle qu'elle s'était faite. Amalia rit devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie et Remus se retourna pour la regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui dit

-Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux? Je t'ai dit non pour te faire arrêter.

-Mais il ne reviendra pas…Tu l'as dit…

-Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney. Je n'ai aucune idée s'il va revenir ou non.

Louna garda la tête baissée malgré tout, persuadé que son père ne reviendrait jamais. Remus la regarda et rit. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais..Papa…Si tu porterais des lunettes, tu pourrais ressembler à cette vieille folle de Trelawney. Dit Amalia en engouffrant un énorme morceau, et le dernier, de chocolat dans sa bouche.

Remus éloigna Louna de ses bras et remarqua quelque chose d'argent qui ornait son cou mais n'en fit rien.

-D'accord, On reparleras de ton père plus tard Louna… avant je veux savoir où vous avez eu le surnom de sni- Snape?

Amalia regarda le bout de ses pieds et avala le restant du chocolat. Louna commença à jouer avec le rebord de ses manches.

-C'est que… on trouvait ça joli comme nom!

-Ah oui? Sortit Louna

Amalia s'étouffa sur le chocolat en menaçant Louna du regard voulant dire Je-vais-te-tuer-aussitôt-qu'il-soit-partit

-Oui… commença Amalia en serrant les dents. On trouvait ça joli! Vraiment… papa?

Remus haussa un sourcil et la regarda.

-Mon petit papa chéri!

-Mon tonton adoré!

Les deux filles donnèrent un câlin à Remus.

-Tu sais que tu est le meilleur au MONDE? Lui dirent les filles en cœur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre elles lui donnèrent chacun un baiser sur les joues et partirent à toute vitesse.

-Ah ce qu'elles peuvent être adorables… HEY! REVENEZ ICI!!!

--

Louna et Amalia riaient en marchant à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Amalia sourit et joua avec son collier. Ayant comme reflex de toucher le sien, Louna fit de même et réalisa qu'il n'était plus là. Elle s'arrêta net dans le couloir.

-Amalia! J'ai perdu mon collier!

-Tu a regarder autour de ton cou?

-Oui! Deux fois même!

-Ok… On retourne sur nos pas et on cherche

Un peu plus loin Remus se pencha et ramassa on collier de sur le plancher. Il releva la tête au moment où les deux filles lui entèrent dedans.

-Tu cherchais ceci?

Louna le regarda et essaya de lui reprendre le collier.

-Que comptes tu faire exactement? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as si besoin de ce collier lorsque tu ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert? Et toi Amalia, pourquoi aurai-tu besoin du mien? Hmm?

Amalia resta bouche-bée.

-Mais on sais déjà à quoi ils servent!

-Ah vraiment? Eh bien dans ce cas, tu vas être capable de tout m'expliquer, non? Je vais t'écouter.

Louna se prépare à répondre lorsque Amalia lui tomba dessus lourdement.

-Ah ce que j'ai aucune équilibre moi! Le chocolat m'a vraiment pas fait!

Remus tendit la main vers Amaila et la regarda sérieusement. Elle détacha le collier de son cou et lui remit.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois vous les prendre.

Louna commença à s'énerver.

-Mais il est a moi ce collier! Il ne t'appartiens pas! Je l'ai toujours eu c'est mon père qui me l'a donner!

-Ton père… Justement parlons en… Louna, ton père est supposé être en prison, même s'il est ton père il est un homme dangereux et il doit être capturé au plus vite. Ce collier te servira à rien a part d'être un souvenir d'un meurtrier.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… comment peut tu parler de ton meilleur ami de cette façon…

-Sirius Black n'a plus été mon ami a partir d'il y a 12 ans.

-ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU T'ES OCCUPÉ DE MOI PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES? TU DOIS ENCORE Y PENSER À MON PÈRE NON? TU NE DOIS PAS LUI EN VOULOIR AUTANT QUE TU NE LE PENSES?

-Je ne lui en veux plus… Et si je te garde encore c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime sauf que… REDONNE MOI MON COLLIER!

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour savoir l'utilisation de ces colliers mais il est hors de question que je vous les redonne.

--

Salut!!! Louna est finalement partie aux toilettes apres avoir lu letiquette du jus qui disait de bien agiter Ôo mais bon, ca fait presque exactement un an depuis quon a poster le denrier chapitre de cette fic et on a des idées pour le prochaine chapitre en ce moment même, donc, laisser un tit review zentil pis on va vous laisser un autre tit chapitre zentil zentil tres drole(avec, bien sure, des tit incidents ak snape ) ca fait vraiment trop longtemp quon a pas ecrit --'

_-Amalia_

_La tête me pique…Qui vx du poupe-corne? a en passant, les expression demi-québécoises sont fait exprès alors ne nous en vouler pas trop, il faut pas quon renie totalement nos racines' donc, c cabyebye,on part toute de suite le chapitre 11_

_Louna_


	11. Breaking my back just to know your name

D.A: Tout est a notre fic à part J.K Rowling Ah,en passant, les paroles des tounes quon met comme titre appartiennent a leur chanteur respectifet c fait expres :P on prend la premiere toune qui nous tombe ds tete

N.A: MWHIHIHIHI!On est de retour déjà!Avec le chapitre 11!on en profite tant quon a du temps de libre et quil est de bonne heure bon jespere que vs allez aimé ce chapitre,jpense quil va etre un peu plus drole que lautre et plus stupide!faite pas attention au expression québécoise,elle sont la expres et non on fait pas expres den mettre,pcq si on le ferait,ca serait pleinbyebye

Louna

Et aussi le fait qu'on ignor un peu bocou nos devoirs ca nou donne du temps pour ecrire mais la, cest plate lecole!! -- surtout cette année! À BAS LA PHYSIQUE!(qui est de notre avis?) mais bon, voilà tout d'suite le chap 11!!

**--Chapitre précédent—**

-Je ne lui en veux plus… Et si je te garde encore c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime sauf que… REDONNE MOI MON COLLIER!

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour savoir l'utilisation de ces colliers mais il est hors de question que je vous les redonne.

**--Chapitre 11:Breaking my back just to know your name!**

La journée suivante 

Louna boudait toujours car Remus ne lui avait pas redonner son collier. De nouveau, (pas vraiment nouveau mais là! Elles adorent cette classe!) les deux filles se retrouvèrent en potions. La potion qu'il fallait concocter cette journée là : Une forme dérivée du polynectar qui vous donnait seulement le visage de la personne à laquelle vous voulez ressembler. Elle était souvent utilisé au cours des fêtes d'halloween.

-Amalia! Je sais plus si j'ai ton cheveux ou non! S'écria Louna

Amalia, à l'autre bout complètement de la classe, car Snape s'était finalement décidé de les séparer(malheureusement pour lui, car elles passèrent leur temps à se crier après pour pouvoir s'entendre), soupira.

Heureusement pour Louna, sa partenaire était Hermione… Malheureusement pour Hermione, sa partenaire était Louna.

-Voulez vous bien vous taire pendant mon cours!Cria Snape à l'adresse de Louna.

Le cours venait à peine de débuter que déjà, il commençait à perdre patience et malheureusement pour lui, c'était le premier cours de la journée.

-Mais il fallait que j'y dise quelque chose! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous nous avez séparées!

-Il est de quelle couleur, le cheveu? S'écria Amalia pendant que Louna rajouta le cheveu à sa potion

-Il est noir, pourquoi? Dit Louna, en goûtant à sa potion.

-OH OUACH! Cria Louna, qui venait d'avaler une gorgée de potion

-Qu'est-ce que ça goûte? Demanda Amalia, de l'avant de la classe

-Un horrible arrière goût de graisse! Mais sinon, on peut dire que ça goûte la cannelle.

-ALLEZ-VOUS FINIR PAR VOUS TAIRE TOUTES LES DEUX?! Cria Snape. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit de goûter la potion! Si vous aviez écouter, espèce de petite imbécile, vous l'auriez su! Deuxièmement, je-

Snape s'arrêta subitement et regarda Louna avec un regard horrifié, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

-Ben quoi, on dirait que tu as vu un monstre. Ron, tu peux me prêter la cuillère? Demanda Louna en se tournant vers Ron

-Bien sû-OOOOAAAH!!UN SNAPE VERSION FÉMININE!

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers Ron et lui dit sévèrement

-Ron! Arrête de dire des stupidités! Elle n'est pas affreuse!

Puis, Hermione tourna la tête vers Louna pour lui dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle perdit connaissance.

-LOUNA! TU AS RÉUSSI TA POTION! Cria Amalia

-VRAIMENT? COOL!WOUHOUWOUHOU!Cria Louna en faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

-Dis-moi Louna…Comment on se sent d'avoir un énorme nez? Demanda Harry

-Bah c'est bizarre. Dit Louna, rapprochant ses yeux afin de voir le bout du nez. J'ai de la misère à voir mes pieds. MERDE IL EST AVEUGLE! IL A BESOIN DE LUNETTE!

Toute la classe éclata de rire, mis à part Hermione et Snape.

-Hey mais…Si j'ai le visage de Snape…C'est que…OH MON DIEU!! JE DOIS ÊTRE TOUTE RIDÉE!AFFREUSE! Louna se tourna vers Snape et lui cria: JE VEUX RAVOIR MON VISAGE!

La classe se croulait littéralement de rire. La plupart des élèves se tenaient le ventre et arrivaient à peine à reprendre leur respiration.

-J'espère que tu t'es brossé les dents ce matin! Eh mais attend minute! AMALIA! Apporte tu-sais-quoi!

Amalia vint rejoindre Louna, lui donna ce qui semblait un crayon et, quelques minutes plus tard, frotta vigoureusement le front de Louna.

-Ouch! Arrête! Dit Louna

-Arrête de parler! Tu as mauvaise haleine! Dit Amalia tout bas

Mais Snape, qui s'était approché des deux jeunes filles, entendit ce qu'Amalia venait de dire et écarta brusquement la jeune fille pour se trouver face à face avec Louna, qui s'était écrit dans le front _Je suis un idiot_.

-Oh merde! Je n'aurais pas dû te donner le crayon permanent! Ça paraît encore! Dit Amalia

Snape tourna au rouge écarlate et ne dit rien, signe qu'il était dans un grand excès de colère que l'histoire de Poudlard n'ait jamais vécue.

-VOUS ÊTES UNE IRRESPONSABLE, IMMATURE, INSOLENTE, INGRATE JEUNE FILLE! VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE VOTRE P-

Snape s'arrêta brusquement car Louna venait de lui mettre une tranche de bacon sur la tête. Un énorme silence venait de s'installer dans la classe, personne ne savait quelle réaction adoptée. Snape ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, essayant de se contrôler, même s'il avait les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une tranche de bacon fait sur ma tête?

-Ben vous êtes en train de fumer monsieur! Alors, comme ce matin, j'ai le goût de manger du bacon, et qu'il n'en restait plus dans la grande salle car je me suis réveillée en retard, eh bien, j'ai décidé de profiter de la situation pour me faire du bacon fumé! Dit innocemment Louna

Ce fut l'hilarité générale dans la classe. Snape les regarda sévèrement et furieusement. Les deux jeunes filles ne savaient plus quoi dire et étaient un peu effrayées. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient largement dépassé les limites, même si elles les dépassaient à presque tous les cours, et elles ne savaient pas comment il allait réagir. Le professeur prit une seconde grande inspiration, referma les yeux et leur dit d'un murmure à peine audible

-Au bureau du directeur, immédiatement. Et vous ferez mieux de commencer à marcher si vous ne voulez pas être étranglées.

-On fait des menaces maintenant? Dit Louna sarcastiquement en tournant les talons afin de commencer à marcher

Mais les deux filles se firent empoigner par l'arrière de leur collet et traîner hors de la classe et dans les corridors.

-Cette dernière réplique a été de trop Louna. Dit Amalia en croisant les bras, soupirant profondément

-Ben…Pense aux bons côtés…On a pas besoin de marcher et Snape va être musclé à la fin de l'année. Dit Louna à voix basse.

-T'as pensé aux mauvais cotés peut-être? Dit Amalia en la regardant

-Toi, tu y as pensé? Répliqua Louna

Les deux levèrent la tête et la tournèrent se façon à ne pas regarder l'autre. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les classes du troisième étage, Snape cria soudainement

-LUPIN! AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR! MAINTENANT!

-Oups? Dirent les deux jeunes filles en se regardant

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus entra dans le bureau et lorsqu'il referma la porte, il dit

-Tien, ça sent le bacon ici.

Snape le foudroya du regard.

-Eh mais…En fin de compte…Ça ne sent rien…AH LOUNA! QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ES ARRIVÉE?

-J'ai réussi ma potion! Dit fièrement Louna en levant la tête

-Vraiment? C'est bien Louna! Je suis fier de toi! Dit Remus

Snape fixait Remus d'un regard meurtrier.

-Mais ce que tu as fait est…Très, très mal…Rajouta Remus en voyant le regard de Snape.

Si Snape aurait pu se frapper la tête sur un mur, il l'aurait bien fait volontiers, mais la présence des filles le retient, après tout, il ne fallait pas perdre de la dignité en se faisant cela, quoiqu'il pensa à le faire une fois débarrassé de ces deux petits montres ambulants. Il croisa les bras et regarda le directeur.

-Ah oui… eh bien, il faudrait faire quelque chose… dit Dumbledore comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Je commence sérieusement à être écœuré de ces-

-T-t-t, ton language Snivellinou dit Amalia avant que Remus ne la tire vers l'arrière pour l'empêcher de prendre parole de nouveau.

-VRAIMENT écœuré d'avoir ces filles dans mon cours.

-Yay! Plus de cours de potions de l'année! Cria Louna en sautillant vers Dumbledore, les cheveux gras de Snape revolant.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ça va arriver. Sauf que… Pour aider a calmer les nerfs de ce cher et pauvre Sni-Severus… Amalia étouffa un rire, Vous allez manquer 2 semaines de potions… mais pour compenser, vous allez avoir deux semaine de retenues avec… Dumbledore vérifia son agenda, Severus Snape.

Snape ne savait plus quoi répondre. Les bras toujours croisés, il avait l'air d'une statue avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis posé devant le bureau du directeur.

Louna sautilla de nouveau vers le professeur de potions, alla à ses côtés et lui tira la manche

-C'est chouette non?

Remus empoigna Louna pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas frapper, elle se dégagea et re-sautilla vers Snape puis lui tira de nouveau la manche

-J'ai mon visage quand moi? Mon nez va redevenir normale j'espère?

Snape, calmement, sortit du bureau avec tous les regard braqués sur lui. Aussitôt la porte refermée, tous entendirent

-JE VAIS LES TUER!!!!

-Bon, désolé, mais je dois vous laisser, je crois bien que vous avez beaucoup de chose à dire à ces deux jeune filles non? Dit Dumbledore en sortant du bureau.

Remus hocha de la tête et aussitôt le directeur parti, regarda les filles qui étaient restées debout, immobiles.

2 secondes plus tard

-AHHHHHHH REMUS VA NOUS TUER AUSSI!!!!!

Les 2 partirent à courir autour du bureau et Louna s'arrêta pour inspecter les choses qui traînaient dessus. Son visage commença à devenir normale.

Voyant que Remus ne disait rien, elles revinrent vers lui et attendirent.

Il baissa la tête, soupira, puis les regarda dans les yeux une à une.

-Je suis très déçu les filles…

Elles prirent un air de chien battu.

-Ne me faites pas ces yeux là!

Elles commencèrent à pleurnicher comme des chiots.

-Onnn pauvres petites… Vous avez eu une grand punition?

Louna et Amalia firent signe de oui

-Eh bien elle venait pas de moi, vous allez en avoir une autre.

Étant des comédiennes extraordinaires, leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes

-On t'as rien fait! S'écria Louna

-Arrêtez votre cinéma

-C'est quoi ça du… 'si-nez-mà'

-Eh bien tu vois, c'est comme des photos mais avec du son et qui dure vraiment longtemps! C'est une forme de divertissement que les moldus ont inventés.

-Tu devrais nous y emmener papa!

-Oui ce serait une bonne idée, en plus, on dit que le cinéma c'est bon pour notre culture personnelle!

-Oui un très bonne idée papa! Viens Louna, on va aller… faire notre devoir de potions!

-Hein Quoi? On ne fait que débuter la jou-hmmph

Amalia tira Louna et elles partirent, laissant Remus seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-C'est amusant qu'elles s'intéressent autant à la culture… Uhm… ELLES M'ONT ENCORE EU! Cria Remus en sortant du bureau à toute vitesse.

Finalement, le bureau de Dumbledore était vide.

Le restant de la journée se passa ainsi :

Louna et Amalia passèrent leur temps à s'échapper de Remus tandis qu'il les cherchait a toutes les récrés.

Snape bouda dans son coin en ôtant tout les points de Gryffindor un à un(il s'en fatigua après a peu près 17 minutes).

Et une rumeur(probablement fausse) se répandit au sujet d'une version miniature et féminine de Snape.

Le soir venu, Amalia et Louna étaient assises dans leur dortoir.

-Il faut trouver un plan pour reprendre nos colliers! Sinon on ne pourra plus lire les journaux! Dit Amalia à Louna qui inspectait un aspirateur.

-Comment on fait pour que ce machin fonctionne Amalia? Pourquoi tu réponds pas Amalia? Tu ne te sens pas bien?

-La pleine lune c'est demain idiote.

-Ok… ça te dérange de m'aider à trouver comment faire fonctionner ce chose?

-Où as tu bien pu avoir un aspirateur toi?

-Magiiiiie! Répondit Louna avec un grand sourire.

Louna prit son aspirateur et entraîna Amalia dans la salle commune.

Aussitôt descendues, elles se firent entraîner dans un coin à part de la salle commune par trois personnes.

-AU SECOURS! AU SE-

Ron venait de plaquer une main sur la bouche de Louna, mais il la retira vivement en s'exclamant

-ELLE M'A LÉCHÉ LA MAIN!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fait ça? Dit Louna en croisant les bras, prenant un air boudeur.

-Parce que tu cries toujours. Dit Amalia

-Mais ils nous ont attaquées férocement!

-Et ta défense, c'est de crier?

-Non mais…Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration de ce que je ferais?

-Je crois pas que Ron apprécierait

-Pas vraiment. Fit remarquer celui-ci

Hermione soupira profondément et demanda directement

-Est-ce que le professeur Lupin est votre père?

_FINI!!Et devinez quoi!On s'en va commencer le chapitre 12!!On est en feu en fds!!Ça va tellement bien quand on ignore nos devoirs!'assome la petite conscience qui lui dit d'aller faire ses devoirs'bon, on espere que vs avez aimé! **MERCI BEAUCOUP À MARIIECOOL! MERCI POUR TON REVIEW!On est contente de voir que tu aimes notre fic! Mici encow!** Bonalors c ca!!byebye_

_Louna_

…_J'ai rien a dire…(est encore endormie la pauvre!)nan c pas vrai!(tsss!!VIEN DME FAIRE FRAPPER!!'pleure') JAI FAIT CA!'la pousse du doigt'(') ¬¬_

_-Amalia_


	12. Il en faut peu pour être heureux vraimen...

D.A: J.K Rowling est à nous mais pas notre histoire

N.A : NOUS REVOILA!on sait pas quand qu'on va finir ce chapitre mais on le commence, aujourd'hui, le 12 décembre 2004Donc...On espère que vous allez aimer!byebye Louna

Louna ma ENCORE voler ma montre! Pis elle a faim!

-Amalia

**Chapitre précédent**

Hermione soupira profondément et demanda directement

-Est-ce que le professeur Lupin est votre père?

**Chapitre 12:Il en faut peu pour être heureux vraiment très peu pour être heureux il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire!**

Soudainement, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la salle commune.

-J'AI RÉUSSI À TROUVER COMMENT ÇA MARCHAIT! Cria Louna à Amalia

-JE CROIS QU'ON A ENTENDU! FERME CETTE CHOSE ET VIENS! Lui cria Amalia en retour

Elles partirent à courir vers le portrait et, avant qu'elles ne sortent, Louna ferma l'aspirateur, plongeant la salle commune dans un grand silence.

Les deux jeunes filles riaient en avançant dans les corridors.

-Tu as vu leur tête?

Elles continuèrent de marcher dans le corridor désert.

-On ne devrait pas être sortie… On n'a pas le droit. Si on se fait prendre, on va encore avoir une retenue, dit Louna traînant l'aspirateur derrière elle.

Amalia, avec un petit sourire en coin, lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Comme si ça te dérangerait

-Je me préoccupe de mon…avenir et de ma…réputation.

Amalia lui envoya une claque amicale derrière la tête. Elles tournèrent un coin et entendirent, derrière elle, un miaulement sonore. Elles se retournèrent brusquement et virent Miss Teigne

-Chut Louna! Ne fais pas de bruit!

Louna hocha la tête et poussa en face d'elle son aspirateur. Miss teigne, curieuse, s'approcha et renifla l'appareil

-Héhé. Fit Louna

-Chut Louna!

Il y avait deux choix sur l'appareil…_Marche_ et _Arrêt_

…

_Marche_

-MRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

_POUPS_

-…Oups?

-LOUNA! AS-TU TRAFIQUÉ CETTE CHOSE?

-Nooooooooo-ooooon…

Louna laissa tomber l'appareil et se sauva, courant vers la salle commune. Amalia la suivit et une fois entrées, Celle-ci avança d'un air menaçant vers son amie, qui essaya de trouver un coin pour se cacher.

-Louna! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cet aspirateur?

- Pourquoi es-tu si sûre que j'ai trafiqué cette chose? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un chat ne rentre pas dans un aspirateur habituellement que je l'ai trafiqué avec l'aide de la magie! Ça ne veut rien dire du tout!

-…Louna! C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je te demandais ça! Mais bon n'en parlons plus. Il faut savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione et les autres pensent que Remus est mon père.

-C'est peut-être parce que vous agissez d'une façon familière avec le professeur Lupin?

Louna et Amalia se retournèrent et virent Harry qui se tenait debout derrière eux.

-Où sont Ron et Hermione?

-Ils sont dans le dortoir des garçons.

Louna prit un air affolé.

-Hermione est dans un dortoir rempli d'humains masculins!? Oh la tragédie! Elle fait quoi au juste? La petite-

Amalia l'interrompit.

-Ça parait tant que ça?

-Eh bien, je peux vous dire que soit les gens pensent que vous avez un lien de famille ou qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas très catholique entre vous.

-QUOI?! Cria Amalia

-Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai inventé la dernière partie. Dit doucement Harry en riant. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas…Eh bien…

Louna tira la manche à Harry

-Oui?

-C'est pas mon père à moi Remus.

-Qui c'est alors?

Amalia prit la parole

-Mon père l'a adoptée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé car ses parents sont morts. Ces derniers étaient ses amis alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a prise, c'est tout. Conclu-t-elle en lançant un regard à Louna du genre _ne-dis-rien-du-tout_

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment à côté de Harry. Louna éclata de rire en les voyant apparaître.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rie? J'ai une tache sur le visage? Demanda Ron

-Elle a mangé trop de gâteaux au dessert. Aller viens Louna, il est temps qu'on aille se coucher. Dit Amalia en entraînant Louna, qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

-Vous parliez de quoi? Demanda Hermione à Harry une fois que les filles eurent disparues

-Oh, rien de spécial. Dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Pourquoi t'as dit qu'on allait se coucher? Je ne suis même pas fatiguée! Protesta Louna en entrant dans le dortoir

-Louna…Il est presque 11 heures! Fit remarquer Amalia

-Mais t'as dit qu'on irait récupérer nos colliers!

-Je sais! Mais il faut attendre que la majorité des personnes soient couchés!

-Mais-

Elles s'arrêtèrent de parler car Hermione venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'arrêter de parler parce que je suis là.

-Ah oui? Ah bon. Mais Amalia! T'as dit OUCH!

Amalia venait de frapper Louna avec son oreiller.

-Oups? Mon oreiller a essayé de se sauver!

-…vous êtes bizarre toutes les deux…Dit Hermione en les regardant.

-MERCI! Dirent les deux adolescentes en cœur.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, toutes les filles dans le dortoir étaient couchées.

-Aller vient Louna. Murmura Amalia, une fois s'être assurée que toutes les filles dormaient à point fermé.

Celle-ci se leva, enfila ses souliers et un coton ouaté par-dessus son pyjama et regarda le lit de Louna.

-…Louuu-naaaaa.

Toujours pas de réponse. Amalia se dirigea lentement vers le lit de Louna et écarta le rideau. Elle poussa un soupir découragé lorsqu'elle vit que Louna s'était endormie.

-Louna, tu n'es qu'une grosse paresseuse. Murmura-t-elle avant de la secouer légèrement.

Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, Amalia la retourna sur le dos et la secoua plus fort. Louna ouvrit les yeux et

-AAAAA-

Amalia plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amie et ne dit rien, attendant de voir si une des fille s'était réveillé. Après 5 minutes, Amalia libéra la bouche de Louna, qui s'était rendormie. L'adolescente soupira, roula des yeux et remit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille endormie. Elle la secoua à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Une fois que Louna fut réveillée, Amalia la tira péniblement du lit et lui lança le premier morceau de vêtement qui traînait sur le sol et qui était tombé sous sa main. Louna mit ses souliers et enfila le vêtement par-dessus son pyjama. Elles se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte et sortirent dans les escaliers. Rendue devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Amalia donna le mot de passe et sortit.

-Ok Louna, maintenant, il ne faut pas faire aucun bruit.

-AMALIA!Cria Louna d'un ton désespéré

-NON MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE? IL NE FAUT PAS FAIRE DE BRUITS! Cria Amalia en tournant brusquement la tête vers Louna.

-Mais Amal-

-Chuut! Tais-toi et avance! Murmura Amalia

-Mais…Mais…Mais…Essaya Louna, mais le regard d'Amalia la fit taire

Elles continuèrent de marcher, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Louna se mit à émettre des gémissements aigus. Agacée, Amalia se tourna vers Louna et lui demanda

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mais tu m'as donné une cape!

-_Mais tu m'as donné une cape!_ Répéta Amalia d'un ton sarcastique, imitant Louna. Mais on s'en fou! Reprit-elle de sa voix normale

-Je vais arrêter de parler alors! Dit Louna en croisant les bras

-C'est ça. Fais ça alors. Dit Amalia d'un ton ravi

-Aaaaa! Donc, ça te plait quand je ne parle pas? Alors, je vais continuer! Il suffit que je trouve quelque chose d'autre à dire…

-Écoute moi, on est juste là pour aller retrouver nos colliers! Ça donne à rien de continuer à dire des bêtises!

-J'ai le droit de dire des bêtises si je le veux! Dit Louna, venant se placer devant Amalia et ainsi, marchant à reculons

-Louna!

-Quoi?

Mais tout à coup, Louna heurta quelque chose avec son dos et, avant qu'Amalia ait eu le temps de la rattraper, tomba avec ce qu'elle venait de frapper, c'est-à-dire, une armure. Le bruit que produisit cette chute se répercuta en écho dans les corridors silencieux de l'école. Lorsque l'écho eut cessé, quelques interminables secondes plus tard, Amalia, qui avait plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles, lui dit d'une voix aiguë

-Regarde ce que tu as faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

-…Ouch…Bobo…Dit Louna en se relevant tant bien que mal

-Bien fait pour toi! Ça t'apprendra à faire des bêtises et-

La jeune fille arrêta soudainement de parler et tendit l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Louna, se grattant la tête

-…Quelqu'un vient! Merde! Vite, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse voir!

Amalia agrippa Louna par la manche et commença à courir, entraînant son amie avec elle. Elles entendirent les pas se rapprocher. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, Louna dit à Amalia

-Mais non! On est dans le mauvais sens! C'est dans l'autre qu'il faut courir!

Louna fit volte-face et se remit à courir dans la direction d'où elle venait, mais à peine eut-elle dépassé l'armure qu'elle avait fait tombé qu'elle heurta de plein fouet la personne à qui appartenait le bruit des pas. Louna releva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle se mit à crier.

-OUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elle se releva et se mit à courir, toujours en hurlant de terreur, dans la direction d'où elle venait, dépassant Amalia en quelques secondes. Cette dernière se retourna pour voir son amie disparaître au bout du couloir tandis que Snape s'approcha d'elle.

-Voulez-vous bien me dire la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ENCORE sorties de votre dortoir passé l'heure?

-_ Voulez-vous bien me dire la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ENCORE sorties de votre dortoir passé l'heure?_ Répéta Amalia d'un ton sarcastique, une grimace au visage digne de celles que Snape portait toujours. J'en ai marre d'entendre tout le monde se lamenter autour de moi! Je ne suis pas une petite boîte où vous mettez vos commentaires inutiles bon sang!

Amalia soupira lourdement et regarda le sol.

-Je ne veux plus vous voir en train de parader dans les corridors

-OUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA cria Louna, qui avait finalement atteint la fin du corridor et avait rebroussé chemin.

-À une heure si tardive! La prochaine fois je serai sans merci!

-_La prochaine fois je serais sans merci_! Non mais pour qui tu me prends? Tu crois que tes menaces me font de quoi?

-Je ne vous donne pas de retenue pour votre langage incroyablement irrespectueux car je sais que c'est la pleine lune qui vous affecte de cette manière, mais je tiens à vous dire de ne pas pousser la limite! Répondit Snape d'un ton sec.

-_Mais je tiens à vous dire de ne pas pousser la-_ Amalia se fit interrompre par Louna qui, en courant toujours, l'agrippa au passage et l'emmena avec elle.

Elles coururent dans les corridors sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant e portrait de la grosse dame, elles étaient trop essoufflées pour donner le mot de passe. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles finissaient de reprendre leur souffle, la grosse Dame dit d'un ton sec et hargneux

-Non mais allez-vous finir par donner le mot de passe afin que je puisse me rendormir? Et d'abord, que faîtes-vous hors du dortoir à cette heure? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Attendre que les jeunes veulent bien me dire le mot de passe au beau milieu de la nuit et-

- _Non mais allez-vous finir par donner le mot de passe afin que je puisse me rendormir? Et d'abord, que faîtes-vous hors du dortoir à cette heure? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Attendre que les jeunes veuillent bien me dire le mot de passe au beau milieu de la nuit_. Répéta Amalia sarcastiquement. Non mais pourquoi alors tu gardes la tour des Gryffindors? Et d'abord, ce n'est pas de tes affaires si on se promène la nuit! Tu n'as rien à dire à propos de cela et-HMMPPPF!

-_Fortuna major_. Dit Louna à l'intention de la grosse dame, une main plaquée sur la bouche de son amie.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune, tandis que la grosse dame se plaignait de leur attitude (Les jeunes de nos jours!Aucun respect pour leurs aînés!).

-Amalia… As-tu règles? Demanda Louna en s'éloignant de son amie.

Amalia la fusilla du regard. Elle montra les dents et grogna. Elles montèrent les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et, une fois rendues devant la porte, elles l'entrouvrirent et Amalia passa la tête par l'ouverture afin de voir si toutes les filles dormirent. Une fois qu'elle s'en fut assurée, elle fit signe à Louna et, marcha sur le pointe des pieds afin de ne par réveiller une de leur condisciples, elles entrèrent dans le dortoir. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit, Amalia accrocha légèrement au passage une valise qui traînait sur le sol. Le bruit n'était pas très fort, même une souris ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais Louna fit

-SHHHHHH!

Amalia la fusilla du regard mais Louna heurta de plein fouet la valise, s'enfargea dans des vêtements et tomba lourdement sur le sol, réveillant ainsi toutes les filles du dortoir.

-Ah mais ça alors! J'ai tombé du lit! S'exclama Louna tandis qu'Amalia se précipitait vers son lit.

15 minutes plus tard, toute les filles dormaient. Normal, il était maintenant Deux heures trente du matin.

Amalia et Louna avaient de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts durant le premier cours de la journée. Malheureusement pour elles, le cours était Défense contre les forces du mal et, encore plus pire, Remus, bien qu'il était un peu malade, était là et donnait son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux jeunes filles finirent par s'endormir littéralement sur leur bureau. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi au cours de la nuit dernière. Amalia, dont la transformation devait avoir lieu le soir même, n'avait pas été capable de s'endormir. Quant à Louna, elle avait fini un devoir, qu'elle devait remettre au professeur Lupin à la fin de la classe, et, ayant un petit creux, avait décidé de manger un petit encas. Prise d'un mal de ventre par ce qu'elle avait mangé, qui était périmé, elle n'avait pas été capable non plus de s'endormir.

Résultat, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient réveillées en retard et avaient du s'habiller en vitesse pour finalement arriver en retard en cours. Elle devaient donc rester après la classe, mais lorsque la cloche sonna, ce détail était légèrement sorti de leurs têtes et c'est lorsque Remus les rattrapa par l'arrière du collet qu'elles s'en rappelèrent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'attrape par le collet? Protesta Louna alors que Remus fermait la porte.

-_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'attrape par le collet?_ Répéta Amalia sarcastiquement. Parce que c'est le pont le plus facile à attraper!

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec vous deux? Demanda sévèrement Remus en se plantant devant les deux adolescentes.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien, pourquoi? Demanda Louna en baillant longuement.

-Vous arrivez en retard en cours, vous êtes habillées de travers, vous vous endormez pendant mon cours. De plus, Severus m'a informée ce matin qu'il vous a surpris en train de vous promener en pleine nuit dans le château, vous allez devoir vous expliquez, jeunes filles.

-Appelle-nous pas comme ça tonton Remus. Protesta Louna. Ce n'est pas si grave…

-Louna, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que-

-_Louna, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que_ répéta une nouvelle fois Amalia sarcastiquement. Comme si tu n'Avais jamais fait de bêtises lorsque tu avais notre age!

-Oh mais oui il en a fa-

Amalia poussa Louna du coude pour la faire taire.

-Amalia, je ne veux pas que tu me parles comme cela et tu le sais! Je suis ton père avant tout, non un de tes ennemis.

-_Amalia, je ne veux pas que tu me parles comme cela et tu le sais!_

-Ca suffit Amalia! Je sais que la pleine lune est ce soir, mais tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes émotions.

-Ah alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est dans cet état. Moi qui croyait qu'elle était dans ses règles! S'exclama joyeusement Louna

-Ce que tu peux être idiote Louna!

-Amalia! Je sais qu'elle est un peu lente à comprendre mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'insulter.

-C'est vrai ça! Même que……. HEY! Je ne suis pas lente à comprendre! Protesta Louna en regardant Remus.

Celui-ci sourit en voyant l'air boudeur de sa nièce, Amalia rie également.

-Bon, au sujet du retard et du fait que vous aviez dormi pendant le cours, vous aurez à faire comme punition le dou-

-T'es le meilleur papa du monde tu sais! Mais il fut qu'on y aille avant que ça sonne! Dit Amalia en serrant sont père contre elle.

-T'es le meilleur tonton aussi! Mais il faut qu'on se sauve! Dit Louna en serrant également Remus contre elle.

Elles se précipitèrent vers la porte et sortirent tandis que Remus les regardait partir.

-Se qu'elles sont adorables par fois. Elles ne sont pas aussi délinquantes que ça dans le fond. Elles se dépêchent d'aller à leur prochain cours. Ce n'était qu'un simple écart de conduite de leur part, rien de plus, ça arrive quelques fois.

Remus fouilla dans ses papiers, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il releva la tête et se dit

-Leur prochain cours… qui est dans quinze minutes… Merde! Elles m'ont encore eu! Apprendrais-je un jour à me méfier de leur soudain élan de tendresse?

Le restant de la journée ne se passa pas trop mal. Elles réussirent à ne pas amasser de retenue durant la journée. Le soir venu, elles cherchèrent ensemble un nouveau moyen de récupérer leurs colliers.

-Oui mais si on fait ça, ça ne marchera pas.

-Mais pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas si on jette un sort à des carottes pour les faire danser? Elles feraient une diversion et Remus iraient voir ce qu'il se passe, ensuite, on entre dans son bureau, on prend les colliers et le tour est joué!

Amalia pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux.

-Tu crois réellement que mon père se laisserait avoir?

-Oui?

-NAON!

-Mais des carottes dansant le cancan! Avec la petite musique par en arrière! Avec des petites robes froufrou! Dit Louna, un grand sourire imprimé sur la figure

Amalia de tint la tête à deux mains tandis que Louna, mettant une poignée de bonbons dans sa bouche, imaginait la scène dans sa tête.

-Ça ne marchera pas Louna!

-On peut envoyer l'aspirateur les chercher! Dit Louna, en prenant une nouvelle poignée de bonbon dans le bol posé à côté d'elles.

-LOUNA!

-Quoi?

-Sors un peu de ta rêverie! Si on aspirateur pousserait la porte en ce moment et qu'il entrerait dans le dortoir, qu'il prendrait quelque chose et s'en irait, qu'est-ce que tu penserais?

-…Qu'il possède un cerveau? Qu'il avait oublié quelque chose? Qu'il est intelligent?

Amalia poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? Demanda innocemment Louna

L'adolescente se retint à grande peine de ne pas étrangler la jeune fille possédant un taux d'innocence plus élevé que la moyenne. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains, et, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Louna s'empiffrait de bonbons, dit

-Ok, on va les chercher et ça se passera comme ça se passera, d'accord?

-Moké. Répondit Louna, la bouche pleine

-Et cesse de te goinfrer sale goinfre! Dit Amalia en prenant brusquement le bol avant que Louna ne puisse en prendre d'autre

-HEY! Mais j'ai faim moi!

-Louna! Il est 22h30!

-Et?

-Tu vas me dire que tu as faim?

-Mais je n'ai pas assez mangé au souper! Protesta Louna en essayant de reprendre le bol

-LOUNA! Tu as repris du bœuf, du poulet et du porc deux fois, tu as mangé 1 pointe de tarte au chocolat, un morceau de gâteau, un pouding et un morceau de flan au chocolat!

-J'ai une poussé de croissance!

Amalia se tapa le front en secouant la tête, découragée, tandis que Louna s'emparait du bol et s'en mit une nouvelle poignée dans la bouche.

-Bon aller viens, goinfre!

-Mouimoui! Laiche-moi le temps de me préparer un petit-encha. Répondit Louna, la bouche pleine, remplissant ses poches de bonbons.

Elles se levèrent du lit et sortirent du dortoir. Une fois sorties, elles regardèrent des deux côtés, deux fois chaque, afin de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Aussitôt qu'elles se furent assurées qu'il n'y avait personne, elles commencèrent à marcher.

-Si on engageait les lutins du Père Noël? Un d'eux pourrait aller prendre nos colliers!

-Noooooon. Soupira faiblement Amalia, qui commençait à se sentir soudainement malade.

-Si on lui envoyait une invitation pour un bal costumé qui se passerait ce soir?

-Il n'aime pas les bals…Dit faiblement Amalia

-Ou alors, on lui dit qu'Hagrid abrite une centaine de dragons sous son lit! C'est moi ou bien le plancher craque beaucoup?

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part d'Amalia, Louna se retourna et vit son amie, assise sur le sol, qui ne bougeait plus. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui demanda

-Ça ne va pas? Pourtant, c'est moi qui ai mangé beaucoup de bonbons, pas toi. Ah mais c'est toi qui craque comme cela! Heu…Pourquoi tes os craquent-ils comme cela?

Louna regardait son amie sans savoir quoi faire. _Pourquoi est-ce que ses os craquent comme cela alors qu'elle ne bouge pas? _Se demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit les membres d'Amalia s'allonger et se modifier qu'elle comprit

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OSKOUR! ELLE VA SE TRANFSORMER EN LOUP-GAROU! OH MON DIEU! ELLE VA ME MANGER TOUT ROND! ET JE VAIS MOURIR! JE SUIS TROP JEUUUNE POUR MOUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIR!OSSSSSSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUR! N'IMPORTE QUI À L'AIDE! Cria Louna en tournant en rond.

-QUELLE EST LA RAISON POUR TOUT CE VACARME?

-POUSSE-TOI DU CHEMIN, IL FAUT QUE JE ME SAUVE SI JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE DÉVORER! OH NONONONONONONONONON! OUSKETUT'ENVAS? REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTEEEEEEE! S'TE PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR DANS SON VENTRE!

Elle alla derrière Snape et le poussa en murmurant

-Toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu te fais manzer, alors vas-y.

Snape fit un pas, mais Louna le rattrapa par la cape et hurla

-HEYMAISOUSKETUVAS? RESTE!

-Miss Black… Cessez de hurler comme cela. Et lâchez-moi, espèce d'idiote, d'innocente d'arriérée. Dit-il en la poussant suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le sol.

-OSKOUR! IL VA ME BATTRE ET-

-_Silencio._ Dit Snape, la baguette pointée sur Louna

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu continuer d'hurler, mais maintenant, aucun son ne sortait

-Ce que ça fait du bien lorsqu'on ne l'entend plus. Dit Snape en soupirant.

Il regarda vers Amalia qui était maintenant au stade entre humain et loup. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Ses os craquaient et son visage était déformé. Il regarda Louna, qui portait une expression de terreur en se tenant la gorge à deux mains. On aurait pu assurer que des jurons de toutes formes sortaient même si on ne les entendait pas.

Snape stupéfixia Amalia, ce qui retarda sa transformation pendant quelques minutes et la pris par l'arrière de ses vêtements. Il la transporta avec lui le long du corridor et la mena à la chambre de Lupin. Rendu devant la porte, Snape prît parole, comme s'il parlait à l'air.

-Lupin, si je peux entrer… grogne

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grognement retenti à travers la porte. Snape entra et déposa Amalia sur le sol. Aussitôt, le sort de Snape perdit son effet et la transformation s'acheva. Remus regarda Snape avec ses yeux de loup. Snape grimaça

-Tu devras faire plus attention avec ta fille Lupin. Je croyais que tu aurais été assez responsable à ton age de surveiller des petites filles encombrantes comme celles-ci. Imagine qu'un élève aurait tomber dessus votre… fille. Il aurait tout de suite avertit toute l'école au sujet d'un _monstre_ qui parade dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Remus avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Amalia était épuisée. Elle avait toujours eu son père avec elle pendant ses transformations. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait au travers sans lui. Et, ayant toujours son propre esprit grâce à la potion de Snape, elle se trouvait incroyablement négligente d'avoir oublié que la peine lune était proche. De plus, elle souriait intérieurement à la réaction de Louna… Ce qu'elle était idiote parfois… Elle se recourba sur elle-même et s'installa sur le lit de Remus puis ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

-Je vais m'occuper de Black, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aussi devienne un loup-garou… _Les accidents arrivent_, n'est-ce pas Lupin?

Snape sortit de la chambre et barra de nouveau la porte avec sa baguette. Il se retourna et vit soudainement Louna, qui le regardait avec des yeux de petit chiot battu. Elle renifla et lui adressa la parole

-Je ne vais pas être punie hein? Mr. Snape? Lui demanda-t-elle, la fausse tristesse débordant du ton de sa voix.

-Vous mériteriez exactement cela… répondit-il en maussadement, mettant un main dans le dos de Louna et la poussant pour qu'elle avance.

-Est-ce que Amalia vous a mordu?

-Non

-Alors pourquoi faites-vous cette face affreuse?

-Je ne fais aucune face

-Ah c'est normal alors…

-Arrêtez de parler, je ne fais que vous reconduire à votre dortoir pour que vous ne vous 'perdiez' pas pendant le trajet ô si compliqué soit-il… Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Louna ne dit rien… pendant un petit moment.

-C'est raté alors…Se murmura Louna à elle même.

Ils arrivèrent et Louna donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

-Je vous tiens à l'œil Black, tâchez de vous endormir _très_ vite…

Louna roula des yeux et entra dans le dortoir

-Grognon…

-BLACK! Entendit-elle une fois le portrait refermé.

FINI!!! Finalement!on a fini! Jai fait la fin pendant que louna samusait follement a nettoyer les cages de ses souris.!-Amalia

Ouin c caelle a pt fait la fin mais c moi qui ai fait tou le reste!!gros smilejoke

pleure-Amalia

roule des yeuxpleuw pas amalia! Bon on va pt commencer le prochain chapitre tanto vs trouvez pas que le mot vacances est agréable a prononcer??

boude cest MWA qui voulait dire ca! On espere que vous avez aimer la chapitre! Laisser un tit review adorable!

MICI A TOI MARIECOOL!(dsl pour la faute de lautre chapitre')tes reviews sont encourageant et oui on va continuer! donc..c ca..ta qqch a rajouter toi?regarde amalia

boude

-Amalia

&

rie

Louna


	13. I don't wanna be told to grow up,And i d...

N. A. : SALUT!!!!!!! Vive les vacaaaaaaaances!!! 'fais un tite danse' AH oui, pour ceux qui pensent que cette histoire est une connerie, et bien, vous pouvez le croire ou non, elle a vraiment un but! En tout cas, bonne lecture!-Amalia

Nowelle cest dans 2 jours Louna

Chapitre précédant 

Louna ne dit rien… pendant un petit moment.

-C'est raté alors…Se murmura Louna à elle même.

Ils arrivèrent et Louna donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune.

-Je vous tiens à l'œil Black, tâchez de vous endormir _très_ vite…

Louna roula des yeux et entra dans le dortoir

-Grognon…

-BLACK! Entendit-elle une fois le portrait refermé.

**_Chapitre 13 : I don't wanna be told to grow up,And i don't wanna change,so you better give up!_**

Louna, ayant été refusé d'accès à l'infirmerie, décida de se faufiler le soir venu.

-Oui mais Amalia! J'ai traiter Snape de grognon et il n'a rien fait! Je suis sure qu'il à un problème!

Amalia sourit et accota sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Il s'es peut-être fait finalement demandé en mariage par Trelawney?

-Comment peut tu penser ça? C'es affreux comme couple! Imagine Snape en tuxedo! Imagine Trelawney en robe de mariée!

Louna fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui mais.. Amalia, comment on va faire pour récupérer les colliers?

Amalia sortit deux colliers et les brandit devant le nez de Louna.

-Comment t'as fait?

-Magiiiieee

-Pour de vrai! Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas fait cette magie là au début! Ça aurait pu nous évitez des ennuis!

-Louna… répondit Amalia en soupirant. C'est juste une blague…

-Ah bon? Comment tu les as pris alors?

-Eh bien, quand j'ai repris ma forme normale, mon père dormait alors, avant de sortir, j'ai cherché les colliers et quand je les ai trouvés, je suis sortie avec les colliers dans les poches.

-C'était tellement…facile! Dire qu'on a cherché comme des folles pour trouver le moyen de les récupéré!

-Parce que tu crois que c'était facile toi?!

-Ben…

-Il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller mon père! Ça m'a pris près d'une heure pour les trouver!

-Tu es mon idole Amalia! Dit Louna en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Amalia soupira désespérément en tapotant le dos de son amie.

-Idiote…

Elles parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Amalia arrête subitement de parler.

-Ohoh…Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis…

-Pourquoi?

Avant qu'Amalia ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix retentit dans le dos de Louna

-QUE FAÎTES-VOUS ICI?

Louna se releva brusquement et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui arrivait d'un pas furieux.

-Eh bien…Heu…

-IL ME SEMBLE VOUS AVOIR INTERDIT DE VENIR ICI!

-Mais…

-ET VOUS OSEZ RÉPLIQUER?

-Elle devait venir me porter mes devoirs de la part de mon père…

-Ah oui? Dit Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

Louna, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mit les colliers dans sa bouche pour les cacher.

-Mais oui… Papa… regarde! Amalia sortit un cahier de sous ses couvertures et le montra à son père

-Ah oui, tes devoirs de… que je t'ai donné

L'infirmière les regarda puis fit signe à Louna de quitter l'infirmerie

-Vous avez fait ce dont vous aviez besoin de faire… même si vous auriez pu attendre que le soleil se lève. Allez ouste!

Louna regarda Remus avec des yeux de petit chiot

-Non, tu ne m'aura pas cette fois!

Louna, qui garda le même regard, émit un gémissement digne d'un petit chiot abandonné.

-Non Louna! Inutile d'insister! Aller, retourne à ta salle commune. Maintenant. Ajouta-t-il alors que Louna émettait un second gémissement

Louna, tête baissée, se dirigea lentement vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Si tu ne marches pas plus vite, je te prive de sortie à pré-au-lard pour le restant de l'année. L'avertit Remus

Aussitôt la phrase terminée, Louna était sortie de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait rapidement vers sa salle commune. Mais, n'étant pas fatiguée, elle décida d'aller faire un tour aux donjons afin de trouver Snape pour lui demander s'il avait réellement reçu une demande en mariage venant de Trelawney. Sur le chemin menant aux donjons, elle fit exprès pour faire le plus de bruit qu'elle pouvait, par exemple, chantant à tue-tête en accrochant les portraits qui ne s'étaient pas réveillés sur son passage. Rendue au premier étage, Louna s'acharnait sur un tableau qui ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle le balança dans tous les sens, cria dans les oreilles du personnage et le secoua.

-Miss Black. Dit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Louna cria et sursauta tellement fort qu'elle fit tomber le portrait et se retourna rapidement.

-Ah! C'est vous monsieur Grognon. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait réveillé tous les portraits du couloir!

-Oh vraiment? En êtes-vous absolument certaine? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

-Eh bien…Je crois que oui…

-Louna, va te coucher…

-Mais pourqu-

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme cela? Demanda-t-il sèchement

-Vous…Vous…Vous…

-Moi, moi, moi. Dit Snape en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

Louna le regarda, si c'était possible, avec des yeux encore plus ronds.

-Avez-vous pris quelque chose?

-Non. Répondit-il sèchement

-…Vous…Vous…Vous m'avez appelé Louna…

Snape regarda à droite, pis à gauche, puis encore à droite, puis encore à gauche, puis une nouvelle fois à droite, puis une nouvelle fois à gauche.

-C'était une grosse erreur de ma part…Ne le dîtes à personne.

-Ok…Fit Louna. Je crois que ce qu'Amalia a dit à propos de lui est vrai. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

-Qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Que t'avais reçu une demande en mariage de Trelaw-

Louna, s'étant rendue comte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, arrêta de parler et se frappa la tête sur le mur. Snape l'empoigna par le collet et l'éloigna du mur.

-Vraiment très drôle Louna. Fit-il d'un ton sec, tenant toujours la jeune fille par le collet

-Vous m'avez encore appelée Louna…

-Le cerveau de deux jeunes filles n'est vraiment pas très développé pour pouvoir penser de choses dans ce genre.

-Ça pourrait être vrai! Peut-être que vous êtes en amour avec le professeur de Divination, vous n'agissez pas normalement envers moi et Amalia ces temps-ci. Dit Louna en se dégageant de la prise de Snape.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu faire un mouvement de plus, Snape la frappa légèrement derrière la tête.

-HEY!…Vous m'avez frappée!…S'exclama Louna en portant une main derrière sa tête.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas dire des mensonges. Répliqua-t-il

-Alors vous le niez? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais

Le professeur leva à nouveau la main, mais Louna prit un air de chien battu et émit un pleurnichement digne d'un chiot.

-…Vous savez bien que je ne vous aurais pas frappée. Dit Snape en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Vous m'avez frappée une fois! Et vous étiez prêt à recommencer! S'exclama Louna en pointant un doigt vers Snape.

-Black!

-Je vais le dire à Dumbledore que vous m'avez frappée!

-Et moi je peux vous donner toutes les retenues que je ne vous ai jamais données lorsque je vous ai surpris, vous et votre amie, à vous promenez dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-C'est du chantage!

-Et puis, réfléchis-y bien. Si vous allez dire à Dumbledore que je vous ai donné une légère claque derrière la tête, il va vous demandez comment c'est arrivé et vous allez être obligée de lui avouer que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs durant la nuit, alors que vous savez très bien que c'est interdit. De plus, vous n'avez aucune preuve que je vous ai touchée.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Elle croisa les bras et dit d'un air boudeur

-Je vais le dire à Remus alors.

-Si vous le dîtes à Lupin, vous seriez également obligée d'admettre la même chose que vous auriez avoué au directeur. Dit Snape en soupirant.

-…À Amalia alors…

-Que voudriez-vous qu'elle y fasse?

Louna ne répondit rien. Elle remit sa main à l'endroit où Snape lui avait administré la (minuscule) tape et se mit à frotter, feignant ainsi d'avoir mal

-Cessez de prétendre que vous avez mal, Black. Je sais très bien que vous faîtes semblant. Même à un enfant de 3 ans, cette tape ne lui aurait pas fait mal. Alors cessez de faire semblant car sinon, vous allez vraiment avoir mal.

La jeune fille recroisa les bras et leva la tête.

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir. Dit Snape

Voyant que Louna ne faisait aucun mouvement, il lui empoigna le bras et la traîna ainsi dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Tu avais peur que je me perde? Demanda sarcastiquement Louna

-Vous seriez partie vous promenez ailleurs si vous seriez restée seule.

-Pas vrai! Protesta Louna en essayant au même rythme que le professeur.

Arrivés devant le portrait, la grosse dame dit

-Ah! Elle se promène encore celle-la! Et encore une fois, vous la ramenez! J'espère qu'elle sera punie plus sévèrement cette fois!

-Oh si, soyez-en certaine. Dit Snape en amenant brusquement Louna en face du portrait

Louna étouffa un rire et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

-Moi, je dis toujours que tu le nies. Dit Louna alors qu'elle se faufilait à travers l'ouverture du portrait

-SALE MORVEUSE! Cria-t-il alors que le portrait se refermait

-Hihihi. Toujours aussi amusant de l'embêter celui-là. Se dit-elle, une fois entrée

Le lendemain, après les cours, Amalia et Louna étaient une fois de plus assises sur l'un de leur lit à parler de choses que les autres ne devaient pas entendre.

-Dis Amalia, est-ce que ça fait mal de se transformer en loup-garou? Demanda Louna en avalant une choco-grenouille

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Répliqua Amalia, occupée à nettoyer les colliers

-De quelles couleurs vois-tu lorsque tu es en loup?

-Tu veux réellement le savoir?

-Est-ce que c'est difficile de marcher à 4 pattes?

-Tu veux que je te mordre à la prochaine pleine lune? Comme ça, tu aurais les réponses à tes questions

-Oui! Dit Louna en riant

Amalia leva la tête, frappa son amie et lui enleva des mains la choco-grenouille que Louna s'apprêtait à manger.

-HEY!

-On va souper dans quelques minutes!

-Et?! C'est ma collation!

-Louna! Si tu la manges, ça va faire ta quatrième! Dit Amalia en avalant la choco-grenouille

-C'ÉTAIT MA DERNIÈRE! Protesta Louna

-Mon œil!

Louna sauta sur Amalia et la chatouilla.

-Hey! Lâche-moi! Protesta celle-ci en riant

Elles se battirent pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître dans le dortoir, leur demande

-Dîtes, vous avez étudié pour votre examen de demain matin?

Amalia et Louna, emmêlées entre elles-mêmes (comme un pretzel humain) arrêtèrent de se battre et la regardèrent

-ON A UN EXAMEN DEMAIN MATIN? Crièrent en cœur les 2jeunes filles

Elles se relevèrent rapidement, ramassèrent leur sac et sortirent en courant du dortoir, criant au passage à Hermione

-ON VA À LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE!

-Mais Amalia! Ça va être l'heure de souper bientôt! Dit Louna, alors qu'elles couraient dans les couloirs

Amalia soupira et se mit à courir plus vite afin de s'éloigner de Louna. Alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, la jeune fille frappa de plein fouet une personne qui venait dans le sens inverse.

-DÉSOLÉE! Cria Amalia à l'intention de la personne qu'elle avait frappée et qui était tombée sur le sol.

La personne en question se redressa et se retrouva en position assise, mais Louna la heurta et les deux roulèrent sur le sol. La jeune fille s'assit sur le sol et regarda la personne, tout en disant

-Dés- Ah mais je te connais toi! Pauvre petit Malfoy! Mais tu devrais être fier d'avoir reçu _MON _pied au visage! Mon si précieux et délicat pied, avec ses 5 magnifiques orteils à la manucure parfaite! Et avec leurs 5 merveilleux ongles coupés de travers! Mon pied d'une grandeur parfaite pour aller sur ton visage et-

Amalia, qui s'était approchée de Louna, la prit par le bras et voulu la relever, mais Louna avait un autre plan. Elle repoussa son amie, trouva la baguette de Draco et la lança à Amalia, qui l'attrapa, prit la cheville droite du jeune homme et le traîna dans les couloirs

-HEY! LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI SALE MORVEUSE D'IDIOTE D'IMBÉCILE D'ENFANT DE PUTE! Criait Draco en essayant de dégager son pied.

La jeune file ne réagit point. Elle continuait de le traîner ainsi dans les corridors, un grand sourire mauvais imprimé sur la figure. Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle vit les escaliers apparaître devant elle, cependant, le jeune homme ne partageait pas les mêmes émotions qu'elle.

-NON MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE? LÂCHE-MOI IMBÉCILE! S'exclama-t-il

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Louna s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Draco, lui faisant un grand sourire méchant. Puis, elle se mit à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, sautant quelques marches au passage, ignorant les lamentations de l'adolescent, dont la tête heurtait environ toutes les trois-quatre marches. Les élèves qui croisaient leur chemin les regardèrent passer, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, tout en leur cédant le passage. Les deux adolescents finirent par entrer dans la Grande Salle sous le regard interrogateur de toutes les personnes réunies.

-NON MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER ESPÈCE DE SALE GARCE DE CHIENNE DE PUTE!

-Mais oui calme-toi. Ça ne va pas être long. Dit Louna, toujours avec le même sourire mauvais.

-REGARDEZ TOUT LE MONDE! Cria Louna à l'intention de toute l'école réunie.

Elle releva le bas de pantalon de Draco, lui enleva son soulier, puis sa chaussette et, lorsque son pied fut à l'air, Louna regarda méchamment l'adolescent, qui continuait de crier des insultes,et lui toucha le dessous du pied avec son doigt à maintes reprises. Draco commença à se totilleren riant, tandis que la plupart des personnes les regardaient en riant

-Pouk, pouk, pouk, pouk, pouk. Disait Louna à chaque fois que son doigt touchait le pied de Draco.

-Je vias te tuer! Espèce de sale morveuse, garce! Tu vas le regretter amèrement, je te le ferai payer cher! Lui dit l'adolescent en riait, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

-Goutchi goutchi goutchi! Il est chatouilleux le petit Malfoy! Fit Louna, alors que Draco riait de plus belles en se tortillant de plus en plus sur le sol.

Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle, mise à part quelques Serpentards, se tordait de rire

-LOUNA! Crièrent Remus, amalia et Snape ensemble.

Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers le maître des potions et le regarda, se demandant si c'était vraiment lui qui avait crié le prénom de la jeune fille.

-Uhoh…fit Louna en laissant tomber le pied de Draco

-Oh je te jure que tu vas le payer, tu peux en être sûre. Dit Draco en riant, pleurant de rire

Amalia vint se placer à côté de son amie, qui regardait la table des professeurs d'un regard coupable.

-Je crois que je vais avoir une retenue…Se dit Louna

-Oh tu vas recevoir bien plus que ça! Dit amalia

La grande Salle était maintenant silencieuse. Tous attendaient de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

-AU BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR! MAINTENANT! Crièrent Snape, Remus et McGonagall

Amalia tapota l'épaule de Louna et lui dit

-Bonne chance…

-Merci

-Pour ne pas te faire tuer par mon père.

Louna tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier tandis que Draco se relevait tant bien que mal, riant toujours aux larmes. Les professeur Snape, Lupin et Mcgonagall ainsi que Dumbledore se levèrent à leur tour et sortirent par la porte de côté.

_Au bureau du directeur_

-J'ai honte qu'une élève de _MA_ maison puisse faire un geste aussi humiliant à un étudiant d'une différente maison! S'exclama furieusement McGonagall.

-Une chance qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard. Un tel acte aurait engendré de graves conséquences.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'une de mes élèves aurait eu l'audace et la stupidité de commettre un tel geste!

-Vous voulez me dire que vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait l'audace et la stupidité nécessaire pour faire un geste aussi idiot? Elle a hérité de l'immaturité et de la stupidité de son père.

-Je lui ressemble tant que ça?

-OUI! Répondirent les 4 adultes en même temps

-Cool! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

-Bon, allons au point pour lequel nous sommes tous ici: la punition. Tu auras 1 semaine entière de retenue, c'est tout, vous pouvez partir. Dit Dumbledore, pressé que cette discussion prenne fin

-Ah cool ça en valait la peine. Dit-elle pour elle-même.

-Jeune fille, j'ai à te parler. Dit Remus en passant devant Louna

-…Oups…

Elle sortit du bureau du directeur à la suite de Remus et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Il la fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire, tonton Remus? Demanda la jeune fille, après quelques minutes de silence pesant

-C'est très mal ce que tu as fait Louna. Je trouve ce que tu as fait extrêmement dégradant et humiliant, autant pour Draco que pour moi. Je ne suis pas fier de toi. Et si ça n'aurait été que de moi, tu aurais eu 3 mois entier de retenue. Je voudrais bien que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait, Louna, et que tu viennes m'en reparler pour m'en dire des nouvelles. Maintenant, retourne à ta salle commune et tu ferais bien d'y rester jusqu'à demain matin. Lui dit sèchement Remus.

La tête baissée, Louna sortit u bureau et se rendit directement à sa salle commune où elle y resta jusqu'au lendemain matin, comme Remus le lui avait ordonné.

_VOILA!FINI! Pas très joyeux la fin, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra, ça dépend des jours que moi et Amalia allons nous voir durant les vacances. Ceux qui lisent, vous êtres chanceux d'avoir les chapitres aussi rapidement parce que ça nous a presque pris un an avant qu'on se décide a se remettre à l'écriture!Et la, on a fini ce chapitre à 2h08 du matin. Bon alors à la prochaine! **MERCI MARIECOOL POUR TON REVIEW!on est contente de voir que tu aimes toujours notre fic, sauf que tu sais, cette histoire à un but à la base et on fait avancer l'histoire en mettant des choses drôles, sauf que cette histoire n'est pas une joke, c'Est réellement une histoire. Oui, on va continuer à mettre des bouts drôle, sauf que certains chapitre ne le seront pa, on veut juste te le spécifiermerci encore et on espère que tu aimes toujours notre fic!**_

JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE! On vous souhaite des bo cadeauxet aussi, si vous pourriez reviewver, ça serait gentiltrès gentil et ca ferait un bo cadeau.nan? ' je vous laisse!byebye

Louna

&

-Amalia

mwhihihi,jai signé pour elle(et non on est pas ensemble en ce moment )


	14. Cause not it's Xmas And i want everythin...

N.A: Nous revoila avec le chapitre 14!…Moi j'ai pas grand chose à dire…'

lève la main vivement MOI NON PLUS! -Amalia

Bon…on vous laisse lire…'J'espère que vous aller aimer! Louna

**ON A OUBLIÉ DVOUS DIRE QQCH!y va avoir pas mal dexpressions québécoises ds le chapitre!juste pour vs avertir!**

Chapitre précédent 

La tête baissée, Louna sortit du bureau et se rendit directement à sa salle commune où elle y resta jusqu'au lendemain matin, comme Remus le lui avait ordonné.

**__**

**_Chapitre 14:'Cause now it's Xmas,and i want everything i just can't wait_**

**__**

Quelques semaines de retenue plus tard

C'était le soir et il ne restait que la journée du lendemain avant les vacances de Noël. Louna et Amalia étaient assise sur un de leur lit et avaient tiré les rideaux. Amalia lisait un extrait du journal de son père.

_Sirius n'arrête pas de me dire que la bière au beurre goûte vraiment bon. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en voire mais James et son chien de compagnie n'arrêtent pas de me narguer… C'est vrai que ça l'air bon… J'aime sa senteur… Alors son goût doit être pareil… Je ne sais pas si je vais y goûter… oui… non… J'en sais_ RIEN!_ Oh et puis_ ZUT! _Ça ne doit pas être bien méchant de boire une bouteille et puis, ça fait 2 ans que James et Sirius m'embête alors au moins, ça les fera taire._

Le lendemain 

Finalement… Je.. ne… vais plus JAMAIS voire ça! Ces idiots on du mettre de quoi dans ma bouteille! Je ne vais plus jamais voire de la bière au beurre… et mes enfants non plus tiens!Si jamais j'ai des enfants plus tard. Ce sera interdit! Ils se sont bien amusés avec moi dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça goûte, de la bière-au-beurre? Demanda Louna une fois qu'Amalia eut fini

-J'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais goûté moi non plus. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Tu crois que si on mettait du beurre dans de la bière, ça goûterait la même chose?

-Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois! C'est à se demander si tu as quelque chose dans la tête!

Louna prit un air de chien battu et se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis qu'Amalia riait.

-Cervelle de chien. Dit celle-ci en riant davantage.

-Cervelle de loup-garou!

-Cervelle de troll.

-Cervelle de moineau.

-Cervelle de chameau

-Cervelle de Louna!

-AH! Quelle insulte! S'exclama Amalia d'un air scandalisé.

-HEY! S'exclama à son tour Louna en croisant les bras

Louna et Amalia continuèrent à se chamailler en descendant les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

-Mais croyais-tu vraiment que c'était la recette pour la bière au beurre?

-On parle de bière au beurre? Demanda Fred… ou George aussitôt que les deux filles furent rendues à la salle commune.

-OuaAAH! Cria Louna en sursautant.

-Heu…C'est que…

-Vous n'avez jamais goûté à cette merveilleuse boisson?

-Et vous vous demandiez quel goût ça pourrait avoir?

-Et vous voulez qu'on aille vous en cherchez

-Parce que vous savez qu'on sait le chemin

-Pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans se faire prendre

-Donc, vous vous êtes dites

-Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas

-À ces deux charmants

-Merveilleux

-Intelligents

-Dignes des affiches sur les murs d'une chambre d'une jeune fille

-et gentlemen jumeaux

-De nous procurer de la bière au beurre?

-…

-EXACTEMENT! S'exclama Louna

-Bien qu'on irait pas à dire que vous êtes digne d'être sur des affiches…Dit Amalia.

-Sauf qu'on…

-Vous n'avez pas d'argent. Fini Fred ou George

-C'est ça…Dirent les deux jeunes filles, gênées.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent et revinrent quelques instants plus tard.

-Après mûr réflexion

-Nous nous sommes dits

-Qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser deux petites filles

-De 13 ans

-Dans l'ignorance

-Car elles n'ont jamais goûté

-À de la bière au beurre.

-Donc, nous avons conclu

-Que nous conclurons un marché

-Entre nous

-Mais il doit rester secret

-Sinon, tout le monde sera jaloux.

-Et quel est ce marché? Demanda Amalia

-Eh bien, vous devrez faire la chose qu'on vous demandera de faire

-Et si vous le faîtes, vous aurez une caisse complète de bière au beurre

-Gracieuseté des jumeaux Weasley

-Profitez-en!

-Ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours!

-Alors, acceptez-vous notre marché?

-Oui! Répondit vivement Louna, sans laisser le temps à Amalia de dire un seul mot

-D'accord!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on aura à faire? Demanda Amalia en regardant Louna

-Si vous l'acceptez

-Vous devrez

-Devant témoins

-Dans votre cours de potions de demain

-Faire porter un chapeau du Père Noël à Snape

-Et qu'il souhaite de Joyeuses Fête à tous les élèves de la classe

-En leur disant qu'il les aime beaucoup.

-Alors, acceptez-vous? Demandèrent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Amalia lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et dit aux jumeaux

-On va y penser!

Elle regarda Louna pendant un millième de secondes, puis tourna la tête vers les jumeaux et leur dit

-Ok! On accepte!

-D'accord! N'oubliez pas! Devant témoins! Il faut que tout le monde en parle!

-Ok! Dirent les deux jeunes filles en serrant la main de chacun des jumeaux.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Louna en entrant dans le dortoir

-J'ai une petite idée. Dit Amalia d'un ton mystérieux

-C'est quoi? Demanda avidement Louna

Amalia se pencha vers Louna et lui murmura dans l'oreille son plan

-OOOOOOOOH!Bonne idée! Ça va être drôle!

-Oui mais chut! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous entende! Ça va être une…_surprise_ pour demain!

-Qu'est-ce qui va être une surprise? Demanda la voix d'Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans le dortoir

Louna sursauta une nouvelle fois et les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer

Tu vas voir demain! Lui dit Louna joyeusement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-D'aaaaaaacoooooooord…

La journée passa lentement pour les deux jeunes filles, qui en avaient assez d'attendre pour le cours de potion, qui se trouvait à être, par un mystérieux hasard, le dernier cours de la journée. Lorsque enfin sonna la cloche annonçant la fin de l'avant dernier cours, Amalia et Louna se précipitèrent aux donjons et furent les premières à arriver dans la classe. Snape les regarda entrer et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Les deux jeunes filles d'efforçaient de ne pas éclater de rire et firent un grand allô de la main au professeur, qui secoua la tête et replongea dans ce qu'il était en train de lire

-Bonjour Monsieur Grognon! Dit joyeusement Louna

-Vous avez décidé de prendre vos responsabilités en main et d'arriver à l'heure? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

-Et vous! Vous avez décidé de vous montrez impoli envers nous alors qu'on vous a dit bonjour? Répliqua Amalia

-Lupin, votre place n'est pas à côté de Black et vous le savez alors prenez votre palce immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent les bras d'un air boudeur et peu de temps après, les étudiants commencèrent à arriver. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Snape alla fermer la porte et revint à l'avant de la classe, mais en voyant Amalia, toujours assise à côté de Louna, il lui dit sèchement

-Reprenez votre place si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre des points à votre maison!

Celle-ci fit mine de se lever et de prendre ses affaire, mais lorsque le professeur se remit à marcher, elle se rassit et ouvrit son sac. Alors que Snape commençait à donner son cours, elle sortit un chapeau du Père Noël. Louna se rapprocha et les deux firent une vérification vite fait de leur plan. Puis elles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire silencieusement.

-À toi l'honneur. Chuchota Louna à Amalia

Celle-ci sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le chapeau dans les airs. Ceux qui étaient derrière et à côté d'elles regardèrent le chapeau, et les deux adolescente. Tandis que Snape expliquait toujours, le dos tourné à la classe car il écrivait au tableau, Amalia dirigea habilement le chapeau jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'il fut au dessus de la tête du professeur, elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien se tourner vers la classe. Entendant des rires dans son dos, le professeur finit par se retourner et lorsqu'il vit Amalia qui avait la baguette levée et qui était pointée vers lui, il dit

-Posez cette baguette!

-Maintenant, à toi l'honneur Louna. Dit joyeusement Amalia

L'adolescente prit la baguette de son amie et, d'un coup, fit tomber le chapeau sur la tête du professeur. Les gryffindor rirent tandis que les Serpentards s'efforçaient de ne pas rire.

-Ho…Ho…Ho…

Toute la classe éclata de rire tandis que Snape se demandait pourquoi ce qui était sortit de sa bouche était hohoho alors qu'il avait voulu dire _Cessez ces stupidités._

-Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes mes enfants!

Snape se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait tandis que la classe se croulait de rire.

-Si vous saviez comment je vous aime mes petits enfants! HOHOHO!

Les élèves se tordaient maintenant de rire. Snape, furieux, regarda la classe et lorsqu'il vit Amalia et Louna se tordre de rire sur le plancher(littéralement), il se dirigea vers elles rapidement. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit, enfin voulut dire _Espèce d'idiotes! Ça va vous coûtez cher!_, mais voici ce qui sortit

-Oh mais voilà deux jolies petites filles! Dîtes-moi ce que vous aimerez avoir pour Noël!

Les deux jolies jeunes filles en question se roulèrent de plus belle, pleurant de rire.

-Venez-vous asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël et dîtes-lui ce que vous aimeriez avoir pour Noël!Dit Snape, voulant dire _Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez fait cela et si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je vous forcerais à vous mettre à genoux dans le coin et à vous excusez devant toute la classe réunie!_

À ce moment, la cloche sonna et, sans se soucier que le cours venait à peine de débuter, les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe en riant aux larmes. Amalia empoigna Louna, la releva, et sortit en courant de la salle de classe, traînant Louna qui était trop occupée à rire et à se tenir le ventre. Une fois dans le hall, elles trouvèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, bref, tous les Gryffindors de troisième année.

-C'était trop cool!

-Vraiment drôle!

-Bien fait pour Snape!

-Vous êtes des génies!

Tous les élèves, faisant un cercle autour des jeunes filles, étaient en train de féliciter leur exploit lorsque soudain, une personne s'écria

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le cours a duré seulement quelques minutes?

-Ça, c'est parce qu'elle se sont servies du sort que je leur ai montré. Dit Hermione, les bras croisés, fixant Louna et Amalia

-En plus vous avez produit le son d'une cloche pour que le cours finisse en avance? Ben ça, si Snape vous attrape, vous êtes mortes! S'écria une personne dans le groupe

-Exact. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par la qualité du son les filles, mais ce n'était pas très brillant... Dit Hermione

-Mais…On a travaillé une partie de la nuit sur ce plan!

-Par contre, je dois admettre que c'était vraiment drôle et très bien réussi! Dit Hermione en recommençant à rire

Tous éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

-Eh mais! Vous devez tous nous promettre une chose! Dit Amalia

-Laquelle?

-D'en parler à tout le monde, mais de ne pas dire que c'est nous! Dit Louna, bougeant ses bras comme si elle désignait le monde entier.

-D'accord!

-Mais il faudrait retourner à notre salle commune…Il reste encore 30 minutes au cours et si on se fait tous attrapé, ça ne sera pas beau à voir!

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Louna et Amalia marchèrent vers la salle commune, accompagnés de trois ou quatre autres élèves de Gryffindor. Une fois rendus, Hermione alla chercher des livres dans son dortoir, Ron et Harry décidèrent d'aller commencer une partie d'échecs dans le leur et Amalia et Louna restèrent dans la salle commune.

George et Fred, après environ une trentaine de minutes à rien faire et à pourrir dans la salle commune, arrivèrent comme par magie derrière les filles.

-bravo les filles! Commença un des jumeaux

-Le cours n'était même pas terminé

-Et tout le monde était déjà au courant

-On a même entendu Snape gueuler de désespoir

-Dans les corridors

-Joyeux Noël!

-Mes félicitations

-On est très fiers!

-Nous allons de ce pas

-Chercher votre cadeau de Noël

-De notre part

-On revient dans environ

-30 minutes, 1 heure.

Sur ce, les jumeaux partirent en courant de la salle commune. Au bout d'une heure, ils revinrent et cherchèrent les deux adolescentes dans la salle commune. Une fois qu'ils les trouvèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers elles.

-Nous revoilà!

-Cool! Dirent les deux adolescentes ensemble

-Mais il va falloir que vous nous suiviez, car on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque

-De se faire prendre

-Avec une caisse de bière au beurre

-Qui venait tout droit des _trois balais_.

-Donc, vous allez devoir nous suivre

-Oh grandes reines des mauvais coups joués à Snape.

Elles suivirent donc George et Fred hors de la salle commune et dans les corridors jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à côté de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Les jumeaux dirent le mot de passe, entrèrent par l'ouverture et poussèrent deux caisses hors du passage.

-Et voilà!

-On vous a pris deux caisses parce que personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que vous

-À part nous peut-être.

-Je crois que vous allez en avoir assez pour un bout…

-Ou pour toute la soirée. Dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

-Vous avez une caisse chacune vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez

-Ben, vous vous la partagez comme bon vous semble

-Mais ne faîtes pas de chicane!

-On vous laisse!

-Amusez-vous bien!

Ils partirent vers la salle commune, laissant les deux adolescentes seules. Elles se penchèrent et ouvrirent les caisses

-Bon, on en a 6 chaque. Dit Amalia

-Ouais. Quand est-ce qu'on va les boire?

-Sûrement pas maintenant idiote! On va attendre que tout le monde se soit couché!

-QUOI? Il va falloir attendre tout ce temps?

-Et oui! Comme ça, personne ne saura qu'on en a et personne ne va nous en demander! Dit simplement Amalia

Vers 2 heures du matin, la grande majorité des élèves étaient partis se coucher.

-Bon, on y goûte?? Demanda Louna, en tournant la tête vers Amalia

Celle-ci avait déjà ouvert une bouteille et commençait à la boire.

-C'est pas juste ça!

Louna prit une bouteille à son tour, l'ouvrit et la fini en quelques gorgées seulement

-C'est bon ce truc!

-Mais-en! Dit Amalia, qui venait de finir sa bouteille elle aussi

-J'ai encore soif…

-Moi aussi…

La deuxième bouteille terminée, en quelques gorgées seulement, Louna, qui avait toujours aussi soif, déambula vers son verre d'eau pour en prendre une gorgée. Amalia, qui la regardait faire, tourna la tête brusquement pour voir combien il restait de bouteilles.

-Amalia… tu trouves pas que... Tu te sens pas un peu… bleh? J'ai soif…

-Ça tourne un petit peu… Tiens, je crois pas que de l'eau froide va ôter ta soif… prend une autre bouteille on va voir!

Les deux filles prirent une troisième bouteille et puis une quatrième.

-Amaaa… lia, tu trooouuuve… pas? Ben. Que… j'ai oublié… tu peux t'en rappeler pour moi?

-J'essaie Louna! Lui répondit Amalia en collant ses deux index à sa tête et en plissant les yeux.

-Ammmmm… Faudrait que j'y aille…

-J't'accompagnes! Dit Amalia et se levant avec toute la difficulté du monde et en plaçant soigneusement ses deux dernières bouteilles dans ses poches.

-Mes bouteilles!!! S'écria Louna en tournant sur elle-même, cherchant ses bouteilles partout sauf dans la caisse.

Elle tomba par terre et arriva nez-à-carton avec la caisse.

-Ah ben… Elles sont là mes bouteilles!!!

Elle réussit, malgré le fait qu'elle ait tombée plusieurs fois au passage, de ramasser ses deux bouteilles, de les mettre dans ses poches et de sortir de la salle commune avec Amalia…

Un peu plus loin, après un silence un peu court, Louna s'écria soudainement

-MAIS ELLES SONT OÙ LES CHIOTTES?

Amalia ricana silencieusement, le nez collé sur sa bouteille.

-ELLES SONT EN BAS!! Cria Louna

Amalia éclata de rire et essaya de courir en ligne droite. Elle éclata de nouveau lorsque Louna fonça dans une armure et s'excusa.

-Bobo!

Amalia arriva à ses côtés et prit une bouteille des poches à Louna et la mit à ses lèvres.

-Tiens! Boooois! cha va aller mieux.

Elle prit une de ses propres bouteilles et commença à la boire d'un coup. Elle étouffa de rire lorsqu'elle entendit Louna chanter

-Boire un p'tit coup c'est agréaaaaaaaaable-euh!

Amalia chanta elle aussi et bientôt les deux gueulèrent la chanson

-C'EST AGRÉAAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAA_AAA_AA_**AAA_AAA_**AA-bleuh!

-ALLEZ VOUS VOUS TAIRE? Cria un des portraits.

-Oh laisse les tranquilles! Elles sont jeunes! Elles profitent des seuls bons moments de la vie! Lui lança un autre portrait.

Les deux filles fixèrent le portrait qui venait de parler.

-Ben d'accord avec vous! Elles dirent en levant leurs dernières bouteilles.

-Aaaammm-lia, faut toujours que j'y aille moi!

-Ben… j't'accompagne toujours moi!

-On va aux donzons! Ya des sens bon dans les toilettes! Répondit Louna en essayant d'ouvrir sa dernière bouteille.

Amalia prit les deux bouteilles et alla vers l'armure que Louna avait fracassée.

-Je suis désooooolée… de ce que Lou à fait, mais j'ai besoin de votre armure!

Elle cogna les deux bouteilles contre l'armure jusqu'a ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle les tenaient à l'envers. Elle les mit part terre et les regarda méchamment,

-Vouvre toi!

Les bouteilles ne bougeaient pas.

Amalia prit la lance de l'armure et ouvrit les bouteilles avec.

Louna sauta sur une des bouteilles et la bu d'un coup sec. Amalia agrippa la bouteille à deux mains et la regarda amoureusement.

-Moi… z'taime toi!

Elle lui fit un câlin et la bu après.

Louna tira Amalia par ce qu'elle pensait être la manche mais c'était ses cheveux et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux donjons.

-Naon! Dit Amalia en serrant sa bouteille de nouveau mais elle trébucha et commença à dévaler les escaliers sur le derrière.

-Attends moi! Dit Louna et elle se fit descendre de la même manière.

Les deux arrivèrent en bas en même temps… devant les pieds de Snape. Assises par terre avec les jambes allongées, elles levèrent la tête et firent un grand signe de la main au professeur.

-ALLLLLLÔOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Crièrent-elles ensemble

Louna porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et renversa la tête, mais rien ne coula. Intriguée, elle redressa la tête et la secoua, le bout de la bouteille à l'envers. Elle renversa la tête une nouvelle fois et regarda dans la bouteille pour voir s'il restait quelque chose et la dernière goutte tomba dans son œil

-…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

-Veni vidi vici! J'suis vaincu!...J'ai v'nu et après j'suis vu! Dit Amalia en essayant de se remettre debout.

Snape la regarda, un sourcil levé, tandis que Louna se roulait de rire. Snape regarda les deux jeunes files et lorsqu'il vit la bouteille de Louna rouler sur le sol, il dit avec un sourire triomphant

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

-Tu peux pas mieux dire! Dit Louna en marchant à quatre pattes pour récupérer sa bouteille

-Je vais vous amener voir Lupin. Dit-il en prenant leur bouteille de leurs mains

-JE LE CONNAIS LUI! Cria Louna en récupérant sa bouteille

-POUR DE VRAI? MOI AUSSI!

-COOL!

-Suivez-moi saoûlonnes. Leur dit-il en remontant les marches.

-Regarde ce que je peux faire! Cria Louna, une fois rendue dans le hall.

Elle passa devant Snape et posa ses deux mains sur le sol. Elle leva ses pieds et commença à marcher sur ses mains, et retomba quelques secondes plus tard, Elle réessaya plusieurs fois. Amalia tira la manche de Snape et lorsque celui-ci la regarda, elle dit

-Tu peux-tu mettre 2 doigts dans ta narine?

-Non mais regarde-moi! Dit Louna en réessayant de marcher sur ses mains.

Amalia tendit les bras devant elle et marcha vers Snape. Lorsque Louna la vit, elle fit la même chose.

-Que croyez-vous être en train de faire?

Il fit un pas de côté et laissa les deux adolescentes se rentrer dedans.

-REGARDE! JE COURS PLUS VITE QUE LA LUMIÈRE! Cria Louna, une fois qu'elle se fut relevée

Elle partit à courir rapidement et, regardant la lumière derrière elle, fonça et tomba avec une armure. Elle s'assit sur le sol et dit en pointant la lumière

-Ben tu vois? La limuère est restée à sa place!

-Nan mais regarde-moi! Je fias quelque chose de bien plus immmmpppppres-sionnnnannt. Dit Amalia

Elle s'assit sur le sol, ôta sa chaussure et sa chaussette et se mit le gros orteil dans la bouche. Louna courut rejoindre Snape et tira sa main gauche, faisant ainsi tomber sa baguette magique, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à inspecter chacun de ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote? Demanda-t-il en ramenant brusquement sa main

-Ben je ch-ch-cherch-ch-che ton anneau de mariaze! Dit Louna

-Tu ne l'auras pas! Dit Amalia

Snape tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tenait une baguette, il vérifia dans sa manche gauche afin de voir si sa baguette était toujours là.

-Redonne-moi ma baguette espèce d'imbécile!

-Viens la chercher! Dit Amalia en étirant son collet d'un doigt et mettant la baguette à l'avant de son chandail

-C'est assez sales petites morveuses! Je vous conduis dès maintenant au bureau de Lupin. Il s'arrangera avec vous, si je vous surveille, je crois que je vous mettrai dans un cachot pour la nuit.

Il agrippa les deux filles par le collet et les leva de terre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Lupin en essayant d'ignorer ce qu'elle disait ou faisait, comme par exemple essayer de toucher sa figure avec leurs doigts. Lorsque enfin il arriva devant le bureau de Lupin, il cria sèchement

-LUPIN!

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Remus ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'il vit que Snape tenant Louna et Amalia, il cru comprendre la situation et dit en soupirant

-Elles se promenaient encore?

Snape laissa tomber les deux jeunes filles sur le sol et à peine Louna se fut-elle mit à genoux qu'elle vomit aux pieds de Remus.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies compris la situation. Dit Snape à Remus, qui regardait Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Snape sortit de ses poches les deux bouteilles de bière au beurre. Louna et Amalia tendait les mains en disant

-C'EST À MOI DONNE DONNE!

Snape ricana méchamment et laissa tomber les deux bouteilles, dont les deux filles s'emparèrent. Amalia fit le même manège que Louna était en train de faire et qu'elle avait fait lorsque Snape les avait surpris.

-…Je…Je vais m'en…occuper…

-Oh ça je n'en doute pas, mais avant, redonne-moi ma baguette. Ta petite morveuse me l'a prise.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas reprise?

Amalia ricana et sortit la baguette de son chandail. Remus la regarda, les yeux ronds. Mais avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste Amalia avait remit la baguette dans son chandail.

-Hihihihi, elle est a moi maintenant!

Louna regarda Amalia, la tête sur le côté et elle vit un bout de la baguette dépasser de son collet. Elle tendit la main et prit dans sa main le bout de la baguette, agrippant au passage de chandail de son amie.

-REGARDEZ CE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ DANS LE CHANDAIL DE MA SŒUR! Dit-elle joyeusement en levant sa main dans les airs.

Snape lui arracha la baguette et la remit dans sa manche. Amalia, qui pleurait, eu un hoquet et vomit à son tour aux pieds de Remus, qui fit un bond en arrière.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper, Lupin. Amuse-toi bien et passe une bonne nuit! Oh et fais attention qu'elle ne le mange pas. Dit Snape en désignant Louna et Amalia, qui touchait à leur vomit.

-Les Filles! S'écria Remus en les voyant tourner leur dégât en rond avec leurs doigts.

-Byebye Snapipou! Dirent Amalia et Louna lorsque la porte claqua.

Remus s'approcha d'eux et soupira. Il ne pensait pas à avoir à discuter d'alcool avec eux avant qu'elles n'aient atteint l'age de 15 ou 16 ans. Mais le dommage était fait. Il fit disparaître le vomit à l'aide de sa baguette et nettoya ce qui était resté sur les mains des filles.

Elles le regardèrent d'un air boudeur car elles ne pouvaient plus jouer. Louna tira la manche de Remus comme si elle voulait lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

-FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE MOI!!!

-J'T'ACCOMPAGNE MOI!

-Amalia, reste ici. Louna peut aller faire ses besoins comme une grande fille.

-MAIS LÀ!!

Une fois le petit problème de Louna réglé, Remus emmena les deux filles dans sa chambre et leur indiqua d'aller se coucher.

-J'VEUX PAS DORMIR!

Remus prit les deux bouteilles, les remplirent d'eau mélangé avec un peu de somnifère et les donna aux filles.

-OUAH T'AS VU AMALIA IL NOUS EN DONNE D'AUTRE!

-Oui mais ça goûte pas pare…

Amalia et Louna ronflèrent déjà et Remus les regarda découragé. Il ne s'attendait pas à être réveillé vers quatre heures du matin pour une cause comme celle-ci. Surtout pas venant de la part de les deux filles. Il allait devoir leur parler sérieusement au réveil de ces dernières.

Alors vous avez aimé? Jespere que oui!

****

**Voici des petites questions pour vous!**

1-Croyez-vous que Remus va être dure avec elles?

2-Combien de 0 à 10 donnez vous pour ce chapitre? Pour cette histoire?

3-Ceux qui lisent depuis un bout, aimez vous autant ça?(meilleur ou pire?)

4-Les expressions québécoises vous dérange-t-elles?

BOUHOUHOU JSUIS TROP LOURDE!!!!!JAI BRISER LE LIT DE LA BLONDE DU FRERE DE LOUNA!!! Ma pleurer… -Amalia

crampéectait drolepersonne va le savoiralors chut;)mais a pleuw pour de vrai!!moi jris mais a pleure!ben la a boude! Louna

a ris dma gueule… –Amalia

pas vrai jris dla situation pcq ctais drole dla maniere quelle me la dit Louna

buh –Amalia

La a va etre down pur le restant dla soirée�

Mi naon!

Il était vriament long ce chapitre hein? Allez! Donner des tits reviews pour ce bo et gentil chapitre! Oh et, le prochain chapitre ne vas pasetre si drole que ca… eeps ' baibai!

-Amalia

&

Louna


End file.
